Arakan
by cocoa.11
Summary: Tadashi Hamada lost his brother in the fire at the SFIT showcase and found out that Hiro's death was not an accident so he along with his friends took Callaghan down earning the title Big Hero 6 from San Fransokyo. They all put their masks away, but they may need to be pulled out once again when a new figure in indigo appears.Who is it and why is he helping? Who is Arakan?
1. Indigo

_A man stood alone on top of the mountain that overlooked the desolate village. His home was destroyed. Everyone he loved was dead. All thanks to his nemesis he had nothing left. _

_The man in indigo longed to see the blue skies and busy market filled with all sorts of characters walking around. He missed all of the colorful fans seemingly flying carefree in the sky and the bustling streets filled with noise. _

_Now all that laid before the man was mass destruction. The remaining buildings crumpled on the ground, fires scattered all around, and bodies everywhere. Most of the world's population gone in a matter of seconds due to him not being fast enough. _

_The man reached behind his back and slowly drew his blade. He gave his prized item on last glance before striking it into the brown Earth he stood on. One last glance to his world was all he gave it and then he turned away facing the barren world ahead of him. _

_It would be a long journey to get to where he wanted to be. He would have to face every ally his enemy gained before he even got close to his true target, but he knew in his heart that he would. He would beat anyone that stood in his way to unleash his wrath on the one person that ruined everything he had left. _

_With a press of a small black button on his wrist two emerald green disks appeared on the man's ankles and he was off at an incredible speed._

* * *

Tadashi Hamada was many things, but late was not one of them; yet, this day was trying its hardest to prove to him that he could be many things he didn't believe he was. He was weaving his way through traffic at a rapid pace on the red moped he adored which earned the 17 year old many crude hand gestures and profanity thrown his way. However, Tadashi couldn't care less. He had places he needed to be.

Every Friday Tadashi has an eight A.M. lab with one of his least favorite teachers and he was a stickler about attendance. Tadashi had seen his fair share of students being yelled at for showing up just a second late and he was determined to not be one of those students. It seems like today was not his day however. Every stoplight seemed to turn red as soon as Tadashi sped up to it causing him to stop and wait.

"Come on," Tadashi groaned to himself under his breath. It was already 7:55 and he was still ten minutes away from SFIT. There was no way he would be there on time.

The light turned green and he was off again.

* * *

"Mr. Hamada, a word before you leave please," Mr. Ito announced as Tadashi tried to escape the classroom.

_Darn it, so close_, he thought bitterly to himself. Mr. Ito had not said anything to Tadashi when he arrived three minutes late in the classroom and Tadashi was hoping that the old teacher didn't notice his late arrival. He was not as lucky as he was hoping.

"Now, I know you have never been late before to my class and that is something I appreciate," The teacher paused, "I know it is quite early for some of you kids these days, God forbid any of you getting up an hour early to be on time to my class, but please do try to keep up your attendance."

Tadashi grimaced and absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yes Mr. Ito, I was running a bit late because I accidentally slept through my alarm."

Mr. Ito smiled affectionately, "It happens to the best of us, enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Hamada."

"Thanks, you too Mr. Ito," Tadashi quickly grabbed his backpack and flew out the door.

Thankfully, on Fridays Tadashi only had the 8 A.M. class and he was free for the rest of the day. The black haired boy made his way to his private lab to put some work in on his health care robot.

As soon as he entered the lab a man in a lizard costume jumped in his face. Tadashi yelled at bumped into the door behind him.

"Tadashi! My man!" Fred greeted enthusiastically, "Hey I was thinking we grab the crew and head out to that AWESOME sushi place down the street, my treat."

Tadashi smiled at the blonde haired boy and nodded in agreement. His robotics project could wait another day for repairs. It was Friday after all and the group of friends haven't hung out in a while due to midterms coming up.

The nod was all Fred needed to excite him and he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Tadashi, how you doing?" Wasabi greeted him.

"Oh, nothing much just got out of Ito's class and I guess Fred's taking us out to sushi?" He shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

Wasabi joined in on the laughter and Fred came back with Honey Lemon and GoGo trailing him.

Sushi was always a favorite with the group of friends. They all would sit together and try the weirdest foods that they could. Many competitions took place when sushi was involved. They would have food competitions to see who could eat the most without barfing or even see who could eat the most wasabi.

"So Tadashi, I was thinking," Fred said with soy sauce running down his chin.

"Oh no, Fred's thinking again," GoGo sarcastically remarked earning a laugh from everyone.

Fred weakly glared at GoGo, but continued, "Maybe we could start night patrol ya know?" He threw his arms out in a wide gesture, "We completed phase one with Callaghan and we took a break, but now we are back to what our hearts desire- being SUPERHEROS!"

Fred was greeted with six eyes staring blankly at him. Honey Lemon was the first to break the silence, "Well Freddie, that was kinda a one deal thing," she bit her lip nervously.

Honey Lemon was not going to be the first one to say she missed her chem purse and spending more time as a group together helping others. That would be crazy, she was still a student in college.

"Yeah Fred, we didn't really sign up for a full time hero gig, it was more of a only we could handle that situation," Wasabi was organizing everything on the table intricaly as he explained, "There hasn't been anything crazy in San Fransokyo ever and it won't happen again. Callaghan was a one-time thing."

Fred raised an accusatory chop stick in Wasabi's face making him flinch backwards, "Yet! The key word is yet my friend."

Fred looked back at Tadashi pleadingly, "Please, please, please, just one night patrol for old times! I miss the suit!"

"And one time will turn into two, which turns into three, and so on and so on," GoGo popped her pink bubble gum in Fred's face.

"Aw come on!" Fred crossed his arms across himself, "Just once more please Tadashi?"

All eyes were on Tadashi. Tadashi felt conflicted. Wasabi was right about what he said. The only reason he even considered making his friends suits was to take down Callaghan for what he did to Hiro and his microbots. They had all agreed that it was a onetime deal and they were done. After all nothing crazy was going to happen. It was San Fransokyo, a busy city with normal people and normal people problems. That's why there were the police. The city didn't need superhero vigilantes roaming around the streets.

"No Fred, we can't," Tadashi slipped out of his seat, "I have to go, I'll meet up with you guys later."

Tadashi left abruptly leaving no room for argument; he had somewhere he needed to go alone. Unbeknown to the others it had been one whole year since the fire at SFIT. The fire that was seen as an accident, but it actually wasn't. It was a plan from Tadashi's role model to get revenge on Alistair Krei. A revenge plan that cost Tadashi his little brother Hiro.

That night was supposed to be full of happiness and joy due to Hiros success at the SFIT showcase, but it wasn't. It was a night of sorrow. Tadashi still gets nightmares from the night. He feels the unbearable heat from the fire on his skin, hears the crumbling infrastructure breaking under itself. There was no body to bury, so only an empty casket lies in the grave with Hiros name on it. He was buried beside their parents' grave.

"Hey little brother, I miss you," Tadashi kneeled on his knees face level with the grave, "Nerd school is boring without you there causing trouble."

Big wet tears plopped on Tadashi's jeans and he sniffled. He would give anything if it meant his brother would return to him. Tadashi would gladly take back the crazy reckless bot fighting Hiro if it meant he would be there with him today.

"Aunt Cass is cooking your favorite tonight, those really spicy wings that melt your face off," Tadashi let out a forced chuckle, "Don't know how we are going to eat them without you there showing us up"

He sat there for a few minutes just feeling the breeze around him. A buzz from his pocket jerked him back to the present. Aunt Cass almost had dinner ready and wanted him to pick up ranch on his way home. So, he stood back up and wiped his eyes.

"Talk to you later Knucklehead," He then lowered his head in respect to his parents and took his leave.

He needed to go get ranch; probably some ice cream and tissues as well so he and Aunt Cass could grieve from the lack of their favorite trouble maker.

* * *

"_You've been busy," Remarked the man in red robes sitting upon his throne in the large room._

_The man in indigo raised his tired head to the man. Blood oozed out of a large gash on his forehead, but he was too tired to wipe it away. The journey thus far was excruciating. He faced more enemies in a day than he ever had before and this time he received no help from his counterparts due to their demises. He only had himself and his inventions to rely on minus his trusted blade he left in remembrance of his home._

"_How could you do this?" The indigo man pleaded, "I told you what would happen if you continued again."_

_The man in the red robes rose slowly with a dark scowl on his face, "I told you to join me, we could have perfected my invention to where no one would get hurt, but you did not listen child."_

_The indigo man drew his last plasma blade out and activated his roller blades; he was not going to listen to this man if he was going to blame him for the outcome. He came here to end it all and he would do that even if it killed him. He had nothing else to lose. _

_His old friend always told him the most dangerous man was one with nothing left to lose, and he intended to prove him right. _

"_I told you from the beginning that your invention could cause this, you were the one not listening to me Yami__**, **__"The indigo wasted no more time and launched his attack against his enemy. _

_Yami__drew his own set of golden blades from behind his back and matched the youngers attack. Unbeknown to the pair a faint green glow was emitting from behind the throne. They attacked each other without holding anything back. Yami__clearly had the upper hand in battle with his longer blade and rested body; yet, the indigo boy fought without fear. He threw colorful balls that would explode in smoke and dangerous ice crystals. Magnetic orbs would pull the swords away from the man at the time and his rollerblades allowed him to move and dodge strikes. _

_A whining noise grew over the commotion caused from the two and they both immediately stopped and glanced in the direction of the noise. A fearful glance was seen on the indigo's pale face while Yami__was smiling. He finally believed his invention would work! Finally, after so many years of failures, he had achieved his greatest achievement. He would get back what he lost so many years ago and could be fulfilled. _

"_What is that?" The boy in indigo yelled; the noise was becoming unbearable if it continued he may lose his hearing. _

"_That my boy is what we could have achieved together, but I finally did it," With a cheerful grin Yami yelled, "I finally did it!"_

_The boy sprinted to the machine and frantically tried to figure out a way to turn it off. If this invention did turn on again, it would destroy the world-even more than it already had. He had to figure a way to fix it and fast._

"_It's no point dear boy," A hand appeared on his shoulder and he flinched away, "You can not turn it off."_

_The indigo drew his blade once more, if this thing was going to turn on he wanted to be the one to kill Yami, not this stupid machine. He swung back and unleashed a devastating blow on his enemy but Yami blocked it which sent a violent shock to his shoulder. He cried out in pain releasing the blade. Yami dropped his blade beside the boys and kneeled down beside him on the ground._

"_I offered you everything you could have wanted, yet you declined," The man scowled, "Now you can see what would have been yours, but you will never get it."_

_Yami reared back and punched the boy in the face, knocking him onto the ground, "You could have had everything!"_

_He struck the boy again, and again. The whining noise increasingly getting louder. The man in indigo spat blood on the floor, his head was pounding from the abuse and the noise emitting from the machine. _

"_I told you," He wheezed, "When you first came to me that this would not work."_

_Yami glared at the boy again, "And I told you that I would make it work."_

"_At what cost?" The boy yelled, "You destroyed the world with your absurd dream!"_

_Yami grabbed him by the collar of his indigo suit; the noise was unbearable, causing the boy to cry out. He was unable to hear what his enemy was saying. A bright white light began to overcome his senses. He was aware of being releases by his enemy but felt as if he was falling through a hole. _


	2. Hero

Bright lights burned into the broken boys eyes as he laid on top of a park bench in San Fransokyo. A warm breeze ruffled the long black hair protruding outside of the visor hiding his face. Many walked past the boy in confusion. Why would someone wear such a strange outfit and sleep on a park bench?

The boy stirred stiffly; his head was throbbing and his limbs were not much better. He attempted to turn on his side but fell off the bench. The boy in indigo quickly startled awake and gasped in pain. He did not remember being in a park; the boy had not seen a park in years. He did not remember there being so many people and blue skies and greenness everywhere around him.

This is not what his world looked like. His world was stripped down of everything good. Everything was dead; grass was dry and brown, the tall skyscrapers had been torn down for materials, and the sky was always an ozone color. He woke up to food rations and a dwindling population.

This new scenery did not make sense.

The boy jumped up and began to run around the park and through the bustling streets. He earned many glances his way as he tried to maneuver his way through the large crowds. His body protested against every step he took; yet, he continued on. He looked at everything. The old market street, the center of the town, suburban neighborhoods, everything.

The boy feared what happened to make him appear in this environment. That invention Yami made may have actually worked. He was in the past, but that would mean that the future was gone. The place where he called home for more than 3 years vanished; non-existent now.

The thought of everything that the boy had had was gone now pushed him to continue running through the streets. He would never get to spend another day with the family he created during hard times. The very few that the man in indigo had treasured were gone now.

The boy in indigo continued running until he ran into another person which promptly made him fall on his butt. The impact jarred the man's ribs and he let out a groan. A hand was shown in his peripheral vision and the man took it gratefully. He opened his mouth to let out a thank you quickly, but was stuck in place. The figure before him look familiar. Another raven haired teenager stood with a genuine smile on his face as he helped the indigo boy up. Behind the raven haired boy stood a blonde with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you a super villain?" The blonde asked getting close to the indigo man.

The boy in indigo quickly let go of the raven haired teens hand and backed up. He shook his head rapidly to the blondes' question. He needed to get out of this area. This was not right; the raven haired boy before him was not supposed to be here. He needed to leave now but he could tell that he would not be able to run anymore. He needed a distraction to slip away.

He ignored the blonde asking him more questions and the raven haired boys' questions as well, instead he quickly typed in a formula on his utility belt and a dark blue orb popped out.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" The raven haired boy accused and tried to grab it away from the indigo boy.

But the indigo man was too fast and threw it upon the ground where smoke immediately rose. He slipped between the pair and limped into the alley way making his escape to the top of the building.

He limped to a furnace close to him on the roof and slid against it. Finally letting his body rest again from all the stress it had endured over the past days. The boy reached up and removed the visor covering his eyes and nose and laid it beside him. With the mask gone one could see the bleeding gash from his left temple to eyebrow along with all the dirt on his pale skin.

Through the long black locks the boy looked at the sun set. It was beautiful. He had not seen the sun set in years. He missed seeing the blues, pinks, and oranges all mix together and turn into the starry night. The changing of the colors and clean air lulled the boy to sleep.

* * *

"And then he had something like your purse Honey!"

"How could he get that?" Honey Lemon frowned, "What did he look like?"

"That's what's even cooler about the guy!" Fred jumped off the couch the group was sitting on, "He had all his features hid in this cool mask thing and his color scheme was indigo!"

Fred rushed over to his bookcase filled with comic books and grabbed a stack full and placed them all in front of his friends. "As you all can see here none of these heroes have an indigo color scheme, so he's totally original!"

"Wait a minute Fred," Wasabi rubbed his face tiredly; he had so much homework he needed to do but an impromptu meeting was held at Fred's house, "How do you know this guy is good?"

Tadashi shook his head, "We don't know if he is good or not, he looked freaked out by us and fled after using something like Honey's chem purse."

"Obviously he is a hero Tadashi," Fred rolled his eyes, "Hiding his identity, accepting help, but fleeing when he is too close to someone, not speaking and being fearful of others! Basically super heroing number one."

"Alright genius, if you think this guy is a saint then prove it," GoGo shoved the comics back at Fred, "With real evidence; not your comic book evidence."

Fred raised his head high with a serious gaze, "I will."

The others rolled their eyes at Fred and began to collect their things to leave. While they all loved hanging out together, they all did have homework and midterms to study for. Tadashi was the last to leave, he walked over to Fred's enormous collection on comic books and stared at them. Tadashi had an odd feeling after seeing the man dressed in indigo. He felt like he should know who was under that mask, but he didn't know who it could be.

"Hey Tadashi you want something to take home and read?" Fred leaned against the bookcase and carefully placed the comics he had earlier back in place.

Tadashi looked down at his shoes then back up at Fred, "Fred, do you really think that person is good?"

Fred stared back and Tadashi and blinked and let out a chuckle. He guided Tadashi back to the couch to sit with him. He laced his fingers together and leaned back on the plush couch with eyes closed. Tadashi stared at Fred waiting for a response.

"I do and not just because of the cool color scheme he has going on." Fred leaned forward and stared back at Tadashi, "When we first saw him I hoped he was a big bad guy so we could all get back in out suits but then I started watching him as you tried talking to him."

"And?" Tadashi found it amazing when Fred was able to go from the goofy carefree person and flip to this deep thinking inquisitive person.

"And that means that I saw how tense he was, he had a pretty bad limp and I'm almost positive I saw blood on him," Fred looked down to his hands, "He was hurt and scared and quite frankly his presence didn't seem bad, I felt safe around him even if he did take Honey's invention."

"He seemed lost I think," Tadashi thought aloud, "I think he was scared when he saw us… almost like he recognized us."

Fred smiled softly at Tadashi and patted him on the back, "I think you are quite right, I think he is an Arakan."

"A hero?" Tadashi grabbed his book bag and stood again, feeling much better than he had earlier.

"Exactly," Fred smiled warmly, "A hero."

* * *

When the boy awoke he was greeted with beautiful stars in a cloudless sky. He was able to make out many constellations. He sat in his spot just stargazing wondrously; it had been so long since he had seen the stars.

A shout from below knocked the peace around the boy. He quickly grabbed his mask and put it on and forced his injured body to move to the edge of the building. Down below he was able to make out a group of robbers holding captives at gunpoint. No police had shown up and if no one helped then the people were as good as dead. With a simple press of a button two green disks appeared at the boys ankles and he was speeding down the side of the building. He leapt off the building and drew the one plasma blade from behind his back and sliced one of the guns in half. The boy landed behind the robbers and made quick work of disarming them all and trapping them all in a sticky substance.

The crowd around the hero took their phones out to take pictures of their savior. The man flinched from all the flashes before his eyes and looked around frantically for an escape. He did not want to be the news story of San Fransokyo.

The man in indigo typed in a combination and a blue orb popped out of his pouch. He rolled it towards the group and it exploded into smoke. With the distraction, he was able to slip away easily.

The street lights were enough to guide the boy to his new destination. He had many questions and the presence of one grave could answer his most pressing one. So, he weaved through the streets and alleyways until he was met with a stone pillar indicating he was at his destination. The boy walked briskly until he arrived at three small gravestones.

He dropped into the soft Earth in disbelief. How was any of this possible? How was he here?

The boy rose again and ran away needing to clear his head.

* * *

"Breaking News," Bluff Dunder smiled, "A new hero has appeared out of nowhere in central San Fransokyo and saved a group of civilians being held at gunpoint. He apprehended the criminals and vanished quickly after the incident around 10 o'clock last night."

"BOOM!" Fred yelled with a mouth full of pancakes, "I told you all that he was a superhero!"

Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and GoGo stared incredulously at Fred. They didn't believe that the masked vigilante had already made another appearance in less than 12 hours. It also made them upset that this new person was using their inventions as weapons against villains.

"I still don't know Freddie," Honey Lemon twisted her hair with a finger, "He did steal our inventions for himself."

Honey Lemon was conflicted. She wanted to see the best in every person and the fact that Fred and Tadashi believed that the boy was a hero, but it was hard to accept. If this boy had not made copies of their own gear then maybe she would have had stronger feelings that the boy was good.

"Yeah exactly, that's not fair for this newbie to show up and take away our ideas for his own use," GoGo crossed her arms disapprovingly.

GoGo had no doubts about the new figure in indigo. She did not like him. Not only did he show up out of nowhere, but he ran away from everything and hid his identity. He stole her friends' ideas and projects along with her own. That did not sit well with the fiery raven haired girl.

"Come on guys!" Fred sat back down at the table, "He could have let those people get hurt! If he's using out gadgets for good then why does it matter?"

Tadashi flinched, he knew exactly what was wrong with this man using his friends' projects as weapons. Tadashi himself was upset about the matter, but he also still believed that the man was good. Some part of him believed that this mysterious new figure was not here to cause trouble in the city.

"It's not right that he's using our gear, I do agree with that," Tadashi glanced at his friends, "But I don't think that this guy is bad."

Wasabi cleared his throat, "Well what are we going to do about it?"

Everyone stared at Wasabi in shock. Their friend that always wanted to stay on the sidelines where it was always safe was asking what they should do with the new masked man in San Fransokyo.

"I guess that means we need to find this guy and figure out who it is," Tadashi looked Fred in the eyes and saw him barely holding in his excitement.

"Does that mean what I think it means!" Fred was vibrating in excitement in his chair, "Night patrol!"

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Aunt Cass called out from the doorway, "Are you planning on going somewhere tonight?"

Tadashi jumped and tripped over a pile of books on the floor, "Uh yeah, I was going to go to Fred's tonight."

Aunt Cass walked further into the room and offered a hand for the raven haired boy to get up. She smiled warmly down at the boy and chuckled at his antics. Tadashi nervously chuckled back and raised his hand and grabbed his aunt's hand. She hoisted the teen onto his feet and then peeked around his shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's Baymax doing in your room?" Aunt Cass tilted her head in confusion, "I haven't seen the marshmallow in forever."

Baymax blinked at Cass and raised his hand in the air with a finger sticking out, "I am a personal healthcare robot, not a marshmallow."

Tadashi chuckled at Baymax's response, "We know buddy, just give me a moment, okay?"

Baymax simply turned and faced the opposite direction. Tadashi ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath he was holding in. The teen was really hoping to be able to sneak Baymax out without being seen from his Aunt. He did not like bringing Baymax near her due to his touchy speaking capabilities; mainly of what Baymax would say. The last thing the raven haired teen needed was for his robot to spill to his aunt of all the dangerous activities he put himself into.

"Well, I made a few new adjustments and I was going to let everyone see him," The lie rolled off his tongue leaving a bad taste in his mouth, "Maybe run a few tests with someone other than myself."

His aunt smiled at him and engulfed him in a huge hug. She was so proud of her brainy nephew. He had gone through so much the past year and she just wanted him to be happy. He had been so upset and sad and just started to smile and go out more with his friends. It brought joy to Cass that he was finally putting himself back out there.

"Ok well have fun," She let go of him and brushed a few hairs out of Tadashi's face, "Don't do homework all night and have fun; text me when you plan on coming home 'kay?"

Tadashi grinned and shook his head in agreement which Cass took as her time to leave the boy to get ready for hanging out with his friends. Once Cass left the room and the boy heard her gentle footsteps cease he quickly ran to the door and shut it. He let out another deep breath and closed his eyes. That was too close; Tadashi had one of his breastplates laying on the floor close to the door and if his aunt had asked about that then the boy did not know what lie he would have been able to concoct.

"Tadashi," Baymax had turned back around and stared at the teen, "Your cortisol levels have increased drastically in the time Aunt Cass was in your room, I suggest sitting down and taking deep breaths."

The boy nodded and walked over to a spiny chair and sat down then began taking deep breaths. When he felt his heart slow down he reopened his eyes and immediately stood up. He had not realized he sat down on his brother's side of the room and felt sadness wash over him. Tadashi ran a hand across his eyes and let out a sigh. He missed seeing his brothers face every day; no matter how annoying the boy tried to be or how reckless he was Tadashi loved him and would give anything to get him back. A soft presence suddenly wrapped their arms around Tadashi's shoulders and he leaned into the embrace.

"There, There." Baymax rested his head on the teens.

"Thanks Buddy," He wriggled himself out of the embrace and shook away the sudden sadness, "Let's go grab the rest of our stuff from the garage, we gotta get to Fred's."

Baymax led the way first and squeezed through the doorway while Tadashi lingered in the room. He looked at Hiro's side of the room and let some of the sadness seep back into him. Tadashi had not moved a single item of Hiro's, the only item that had been a jacket he gave Tadashi before the fire that held a single microbot. That microbot was the evidence that helped Tadashi find out that his brother's death was not an accident and helped him stop Callaghan. Everything else in the room remained the same. The same random pieces of paper littering the desk with advanced equations and blueprints for little inventions and bot ideas.

The boy shook his head and walked out of the room making sure to turn the light out and close the door on his way out. Right now he has a job to do. He needed to figure out who this new person in the city was and what they were doing here with all of his friends' inventions.


	3. Hunger

"Big Hero Six arises from the shadows once again on a mission to figure out who this new person is on the streets protecting San Fransokyo's citizens," A man dressed in a lizard suit dramatically announced on the edge of a building with five other individuals dressed in suits behind him.

"Fred, a fall from this height could invoke severe bodily harm, I suggest you back away from the railing," Baymax stepped forward to Fred offering his hand.

Fred gladly accepted Baymax's hand and jumped off the railing towards the group of friends. They all had on their respective suits. Honey Lemon wore her pink and orange suit with her chem purse hanging off her left shoulder, GoGo in her bright yellow and black sleek suit, Wasabi in his ocean green breastplate and plasma sword hand gauntlets, and Baymax stood with his dark blue carbon fiber covering with Tadashi standing close by with a remote control and several drones packed with dangerous weapons. They all turned towards Tadashi who was typing in codes frantically in his computer which controlled his drones.

"Guys this is legendary," Fred continued jumping up and down in his spot, "Our first night patrol!"

GoGo punched him in the arm, "No this is not night patrol; this is us finding whoever stole our gear."

Fred stopped jumping and rubbed his arm where GoGo punched him. Her punches hurt even when she wasn't meaning to intentionally hurt someone. GoGo was by far the most intimidating person he had ever met, and that included seeing a crazy professor fueled by rage trying to kill the richest man in San Fransokyo.

"Tadashi what are you doing?" Honey Lemon adjusted her helmet, the thing always slipped out of place; she was thankful for the gear Tadashi made, but it was not exactly consumer friendly for anyone.

Tadashi didn't glace up at Honey and simply replied. "Just doing a quick look over some areas to see if I can find him before we exhaust ourselves trying to find the guy."

A second later the drones were back surrounding the group. There was no sign of the man in indigo anywhere that the drones could see. Sighing, Tadashi walked toward Baymax and allowed himself to be picked up by the large robot. It was a funny sight, seeing the older boy in his navy blue armor being held by a blue robot, yet no one laughed. They had all seen the sight and had made fun of the older teen already.

"Ok I say we split up, Baymax and I will go around the east side, Fred and Honey the west, and GoGo and Wasabi got the north side," Tadashi glanced at his friends and received nods in agreement, "Send a text if you see him and we'll all meet up."

The four teens all nodded in agreement and went their respective ways. Tonight they would find who this new masked vigilante was and find out how he had their inventions.

* * *

The boy in indigo staggered against a wall in an alleyway panting for breath trying to blink away the black spots dancing in his vision. He had been pushing himself to limits he had never endured before. Sure he was in a better place that actually was not destroyed and most of the world's population was gone, but he had not eaten since he had arrived in this new place. The boy's last meal had been a couple pieces of deer jerky and half of a potato. Despite being used to eating such little food, the boy needed at least some nutrition from exerting himself so much.

He laid against the wall and considered the options he currently had. He had no money so that meant he would have to steal food from a market nearby, starve to death, or hope and pray that he found a soup kitchen that would help him out. The boy already ruled out stealing food, he would not do that to others. Back where he lived there was a time where everyone was stealing food which just caused more problems. There was no way he would stoop that low.

A hat laid next to a dumpster along with a couple of plastic bags. The boy slowly bent down to grab the items and put his mask in the bag along with the pouch hanging on his waist. He put the tattered hat on and decided that the disguise would be enough. With that the boy pushed himself off the wall and wandered through the streets. His stomach groaned and ached as he passed by several restaurants. The smells were torturing the boy's stomach making him even hungrier.

After walking several blocks the boy came across a group of people sitting on the steps of a little shop holding water bottles and small sandwiches. He walked up to the group and kept his head down. He hoped that he would be able to get food from the little shop, but he did not let himself get too hopeful.

He weaved around the group of people and opened the door; he was immediately met with wonderful smells of cooked turkey and fruit. He walked up to a woman sitting on a chair reading a magazine and let out a little cough. She looked up to the boy and smiled warmly and set the magazine down on a table.

"How are you doing sweetie," She held her hand out to the boy, "My name's Sue."

The boy smiled at the girl and shook her hand, "Um to be honest, I've been a lot better."

He grimaced as soon as he said anything. His voice was raspy and quiet. His throat was so dry and hurt due to the lack of water. The woman smiled and motioned for him to follow her toward a small table on the far side of the wall.

"You can grab yourself a couple waters on the side and you have your choice to either a turkey and Swiss or ham and Swiss sandwich," She held up the two sandwiches to show the boy, "Also before you leave please fill out the clipboard on the wall."

She gave the boy another smile and went back to her seat and grabbed the magazine she was previously reading. He grabbed a few waters and shoved them in the bag and grabbed a ham and Swiss sandwich. After taking the items he walked to the clipboard and looked at the paper. It wanted a name, age, and number to call, but the boy ignored it.

He turned back to the girl and waved, "Thank you."

She smiled back then looked down to her magazine once again. He walked out of the door and sat on the steps. The people there earlier had left leaving the small steps for the boy to sit on. He sunk down on the steps and greedily opened a water bottle and drowned its contents. After finishing the first bottle he reached for another. Before he had the chance to drown the contents a loud crash came from behind a trash can located close to the boy. The boy threw the water bottle back in his plastic bag and attached the mask on his face.

"Hey! I think I found him!" A man in a lizard costume jumped out from behind the trash can and pointed at the boy, "Honey call the others!"

The boy stood in shock. How had these people found him so easily? He did not stick out that much due to his dark clothing. It did not matter now since he was already spotted; he quickly attached his pouch to his waist and drew out his plasma blade. The lizard man and a girl dressed in pink began to run toward the boy. The girl quickly typed in a combo and an orange orb popped out of her purse then she threw it at the boy. He reacted quickly and rolled out of the way before the orange ball could strike.

The girl rummaged through her pockets for her phone to contact the other members. As she tried to get a hold of the other team mates the man in the lizard costume jumped toward the boy in an attempt to grab him. The boy ducked under the man and took him by the tail. He wrapped both hands around the tail then threw him into a nearby wall. With both of his attackers distracted he ran into a nearby alleyway.

"Don't worry I'll go after him!" The lizard man staggered up and ran after the boy.

The girl in pink gave him an encouraging thumbs up, "You got it Freddie!"

"Hello?" Tadashi answer hopefully.

"I sent you the address where we found him," Honey Lemon walked over to the steps, "He got away but we are in the area chasing him."

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute," He hung up the phone abruptly.

Honey Lemon looked down at the steps and frowned. She began to feel the pit in her stomach grow as she saw a bottle of water and unopened sandwich lying on the ground. There was a tattered Krei Tech hat sitting near the food as well. Honey Lemon turned the other way and set off to find her friends. The girl's curiosity of unmasking the man only continued to grow as time grew.

* * *

"Slow down dude!" Fred was struggling to keep up with the boy.

The boy was incredible fast; not to mention agile as well. He slipped into tight spaces and expertly flipped out of the way of random objects in the streets. If the lizard had not been able to jump and high as he could, then he would have lost the boy by now. It was all he could do to keep up with the boy fitting into spaces he could not and throwing random objects behind him that got dangerously close to hitting him.

The pair was reaching the end of an alleyway and the boy was trapped. He ran to the wall and turned around watching Fred struggling running the last few meters to get close to him. Fred put a hand on the wall to stabilize him as he wheezed for a breath.

"Woah," Fred gasped for air, "You are stupid fast."

The boy let out a small chuckle. If only the boy had had a proper meal then he could have amazed the lizard with his natural abilities more. The training he had endured and battles prepared him for running away with people following him closely; especially if he was outnumbered. The boy was anticipating others to show up and try to capture him.

Moments later a girl in a yellow suit followed by a man in green ran beside Fred. The girl in yellow held two disks that resembles the boys emerald green ones; however, her disks were slightly smaller and thicker in their design. The man in green had his own plasma blades that were smaller in size and on the man's hands. The girl in pink made her appearances by dropping a pink orb and bouncing off of it to the ground. Lastly, a robot clad in blue walked onto the scene looming over the rest of the group, behind the robot stood another teen in blue armor wielding a remote control that had three drones connected to it surrounding him.

"We don't want to hurt you," Tadashi spoke from the back of the group, "We just have a few questions."

"I'm going first," GoGo took a step forward to the boy who didn't flinch, "Who are you and why did you think you could take our inventions?"

The boy remained silent. The black mask covering his face gave away no indication of emotion. The fiery teen mumbled a curse under her mouth and launched a disk at the boy. Several shouts of concern emitted from the rest of the group. GoGo watched in fear as the disk continued its path toward the boy and he didn't move. Time seemed to slow, yet none of the heroes were able to move to warn the boy.

At the last second, the boy raised his blade and successfully sliced the disk in half. The others stared at the boy in amazement. They wondered how he was able to move so fast.

GoGo readied herself to launch another disk at the boy, but Honey held her arm back. Fred charged the boy instead this time and Wasabi followed soon after.

Fred tried his hardest to get a punch or kick on the boy but he was too fast. The boy seemed to know exactly what Fred was going to do and was able to dodge every time and make him lose his balance. Wasabi was able to get close to the boy and launch his own attacks on the boy, but he was mostly on the defensive side. The boy wielded his one blade with such an efficiency that no one in the group had ever seen. Wasabi thought he had an opening and strongly charged the boy, but he simply leapt out of the way. Wasabi was going to fast to stop immediately and looked forward to seeing Fred charging him as well. It was too late for either to stop so they ran into each other.

Not waiting a second later, GoGo and Honey Lemon began their attack. Upon seeing the two near him, the boy activated his own disks and easily evaded all of their attacks. Honey Lemon was unable to see who was who. All she saw were green and yellow blurs racing around her in circles.

The boy continuously ran in circles with the girl in yellow following closely behind. He turned suddenly and raced back toward the girl. The movement was so unexpected that she did not have time herself to stop or turn. He easily tripped the girl and she was sent spiraling to the side and ran into a trashcan. She cursed at the boy and began to get up, but the boy was faster yet again. He threw an orange orb at her and she was immediately engulfed in a sticky substance holding her in place.

Honey was rapidly typing in different chemical formulas and tossing them at the boy, yet he evaded each one. The boy darted behind Honey Lemon and grabbed her purse. She let out a cry and reached out for her weapon but he ran back to the front of her. With quick fingers two orange orbs popped out of her purse. He tossed the purse nearby on a stack of trash bags and threw one orb at her and the other at the two boys still laying in a heap on the ground.

Tadashi was wowed by the boy in front of him. The indigo boy was able to evade all of their attacks and he was outnumbered six to one! All of his friends were stuck in orange goo due to the boy. Despite their predicament, Tadashi was happy. He was happy that this boy had not tried to hurt any of his friends, but rather just apprehend them from hurting him. Tadashi did not want to see what he could do if he was actually trying to hurt someone. The boy in indigo was already dangerous enough when he was just evading attacks. Clearly, he was very experienced. This only made the drone controller more intrigued about the boy. He wanted to know who this was so badly!

Baymax walked forward to the boy and bowed, "Hello, my name is Baymax, please tell us who you are or else we will have to apprehend you."

A laugh escaped from the boy, "Looks like I apprehended you guys instead buddy."

The boy did not wait for the robot to respond and enveloped the robot in an orange goo. The robot staggered and slowly fell over to its side.

Tadashi suddenly felt very small facing the boy with only his drones around him. He believed he had the worst gadget out of his group and he was the last one standing against this beast. The boy began to sprint straight at Tadashi and he panicked making him press a random button on his controller. Lasers began to fire on the boy as it locked on him; however, the boy dodged them with ease. He had to stop his run to evade the shots, so Tadashi took it as a small win. He pressed several buttons that made the drones launched several different attacks on the buy, yet he was somehow able to avoid every single attack. Lasers, fire, electrical shocks, and magnetic waves were all attacks the drones used on the boy, yet none of them affected the boy.

The boy jumped onto a dumpster then performed a flip off the wall. In the air he used his plasma ray to eliminate two of the four robots Tadashi had. As soon as the boy landed he grabbed the disks on his ankles and threw them at the remaining two drones. He hit those dead on. The disks returned to the boy and he was off. He pushed Tadashi onto the ground and spirited away.

Tadashi was quick to get up and he followed the boy. He tried to keep up with the indigo teen, but he was too fast. When he activated his emerald green disks again there was nothing Tadashi could do to stop him. He managed to use the disks to escape by running up a wall of a building. There was not a ladder present or anything else the raven haired boy could climb, so he huffed in anger and started his walk back toward the rest of heroes.

* * *

"Why is this stuff so sticky?" Wasabi was sitting on Fred's couch desperately trying to pull the orange goo out of his hair, "I can't get it out of my hair!"

GoGo came behind Wasabi with a pair of scissors and cut the piece of hair he was holding. He shrieked. He turned to GoGo with a clump of his hair in hand but he was at a loss for words. Wasabi could not believe that she seriously cut his hair.

"Oh woman up," She plopped down on a chair adjacent to where Wasabi was seating, "It will grow back."

Honey Lemon put a hand on Wasabi's shoulder before sitting down beside him, "I think your hair still looks great! You can barely tell."

The reassurance from Honey did not ease Wasabi's growing concern for the wad of hair in his hand.

"Guys night patrol went great!" Fred still wore his lizard costume even though orange goo decorated it, "We got some valuable information about Arakan."

"First of all: we got our butts kicked by a little kid," GoGo glared at Fred, "Second: we did not go on night patrol!"

Fred waved GoGo off and excused her behavior due to being destroyed by another superhero. Fred was already trying to come up with a cool names for some of Arakan's moves. Despite being shown up by the new hero, Fred was in an incredible mood. He thought that the indigo boy was incredible. That was the best butt-kicking that he had ever received. It was just like in one of his Captain Fancy comics where Captain Fancy got beat up by some newbie. Now that he had experienced that in real life he could 100% say that it was cooler in person than in the comic.

"Who is Arakan, Fred?" Wasabi sat the clump of hair down on the table in front of him.

"Why that is our new masked superhero in San Fransokyo my friend," Fred leaned toward Wasabi for a dramatic effect, "Arakan meaning hero, since he saved those people from the robbers."

"You mean the kid that stole our inventions," GoGo reminded, "You may not care, but we do, those were our ideas not his; he is not a 'hero' in my book."

Tadashi rubbed his face. He was tired of all the arguing about it this guy was good or not. He needed time to think, "Guys, please stop arguing for one second."

The room fell silent. Fred went and sat down besides Honey Lemon and Wasabi on the couch. GoGo leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Tadashi remained standing in his spot by the enormous comic book collection. No one said a word. Suddenly from the opposite wall Baymax spoke up.

"The patient is approximately five feet nine inches tall, his blood type is AB positive, and based on my limited data I would assume he is about 16 to 17 years old."

"Baymax you scanned him!" Tadashi felt like he could cry!

"Of course I did, you programmed me to scan every patient."

The group of teens laughed. Several of the member's muttered, _good robot, _under their breaths. Thank goodness for the robot, it had saved the teens many times and picked up valuable information.

Tadashi ran over to Baymax and hugged his robot, "We- I can use this! I'll update his scanner again and then we'll be able to find him!"

The teens all agreed and cheered. Tomorrow night they would find out who this masked vigilante was.

* * *

The boy in indigo sighed as he stretched out on the cold stone ceiling of a random building. A crumpled half empty water bottle was the only thing he managed to keep during the surprise attack. His stomach growled painfully again. It would be another night of hunger pains while he tried to get some sleep on the cold building.

The sky was not clear tonight, gray clouds covered the stars and partially covered the moon. The sight slightly reminded the boy of where he was from. He was used to smog covered skies that didn't allow a lot of light to shine through.

Another loud rumble came from his stomach. The boy glared down at his stomach. He wished he had somehow kept that sandwich. Tomorrow he desperately needed to find food. He hoped to find money scattered on the street that he could use to buy something to eat. If this continued and he went without food then he would be dead soon. There would be no way he would have the energy to protect himself or even stay alive.

There was also the problem that he needed to take care of before it was too late as well. He needed to make sure he had enough strength before he attempted his plan though. As the boys eyelids began drooping in exhaustion he made a promise to himself. Once he found food, he was going to find Alistair Krei and stop him from doing anything he would regret; no matter what it cost.

* * *

I finally figured out the line breaks! I thought I put them in already, but I guess it did not work lol. Sorry for that, I updated the other chapters so they have line breaks in between scenes.


	4. Hiro?

Another yellow wrapper floated down onto the stone roof in a pile of other wrappers. The litterer was a boy dressed in indigo sitting on top of a furnace shoveling french fries and cheeseburgers in his mouth. The boy greedily inhaled the greasy food and slurped down water from a plastic bottle. That morning when the boy awoke he wandered the streets for loose change and eventually found enough that could buy him some cheap food.

A loud burp escaped the boy's mouth and he laughed. It had been years since the boy had tasted the greasy goodness of fast food burgers and fries. Now all the boy yearned for was a nice hot shower. He wanted to desperately wash off the blood and sweat on his body.

He jumped off the furnace then gathered the wrappers on the roof to throw away. Now the boy was ready to begin his plan, but first he needed to stake out the building. If he was going to sneak into Krei Tech, then he needed a sneaky way in. The last thing he wanted was to attract unnecessary attention to himself. Another group of heroes had already caught onto the boy and attacked.

The emerald disks appeared on his ankles and the boy was off. Tonight he would stop Alistair Krei from making a horrible mistake.

* * *

It took most of the day for Tadashi to update Baymax's sensor. Lots of sitting around and coding at his desk in his private lab. However in his downtime the teen was able to brainstorm new tech ideas that may be more useful than the drones he used. Blueprints were strewn all over the desks. Designs for electrical shock wave gauntlets, sound frequency radars, and others were on the desk. Yet none of the ideas stuck out to the teen. He eventually constructed a jet pack that would be lightweight for himself. This way at least on team member would be able to go airborne easier to see from a high vantage point.

A soft alarm went off and Tadashi rolled over in his chair to the 3-D printer. The improved helmet was finally done for the updated sensor on Baymax. Instead of it being a blue color it was a ruby red. Tadashi rolled back to his desk attaching the final pieces on the helmet. It took almost a whole day to figure out how to update Baymax's sensor to only search for certain qualities they wanted. Despite his wishes, Tadashi thought of his genius kid brother. Hiro would have been able to do what Tadashi accomplished in a day in only a couple hours. The thought of his younger brother made Tadashi sit the helmet down and lay his head on the desk. He missed his brother so much, while everyday did get easier, the boy still wished Hiro was around.

"Tadashi," Baymax waddled over to the raven haired boy, "Your body position suggests sadness. What is wrong?"

Tadashi signed and turned to the robot, "I just really miss Hiro."

A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly caught it wiping it off. It was not fair. Hiro was so young and bright. He would have changed the world with his ideas. Hiro was going to be able to help so many people, but that future was stripped away from him.

"Hiro is here," Baymax reassured Tadashi.

"Yea, I know buddy," Tadashi grabbed the helmet, "He's always here in our hearts."

"No, Hiro is-" Baymax was cut off as Fred and Wasabi rushed into the room panting.

"Tadashi!" Wasabi huffed for air, "Krei is calling us."

Fred nodded his head in agreement, but was unable to say anything due to the lack of breath. Tadashi completely forgot about what Baymax was trying to say and sat the helmet on a table near him. He took the phone from Wasabi then held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mr. Hamada I am so glad to hear your voice," Alistair Krei whispered back through the phone.

"Um excuse me for asking, but why are you whispering?" Tadashi looked back to the clock on the wall, he had gotten so lost in his work that he did not realize it was 10 o'clock p.m.

"Well you see, I am in a dilemma that could really use Big Hero 6's help."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. Krei knew that Tadashi and his friends were the heroes of the group Big Hero 6 because of the attack Callaghan launched on Krei. He had agreed to keep their identities secret which shocked the group. Yet, every now and then, the man would try to have Big Hero 6 around whenever he found himself in dangerous positions. After the first few times when the group did not come Krei had stopped asking. He was grateful that they did call the cops and give them an 'anonymous' tip to where he was being taken to. When Krei saw that the group was back out again on the streets and he was being threatened by a figure in indigo, Krei knew he had to try and get the groups help again.

"That guy in the fancy outfit broke into my office and set the whole building on lock down!" Krei's whispering got even softer, "He was looking for one of my top secret projects, but I don't know how he knew about it!"

Tadashi wanted to hit himself in the head. He couldn't believe that he let himself think this new vigilante was actually good. He let his emotions get in the way and didn't think logically.

"Hold on Mr. Krei," Tadashi grabbed the helmet again, "We will be there soon, I promise."

A relieved sigh came from the other end, "Oh thank you so-"

Krei's voice was cut off abruptly, "Mr. Krei?" Worry began to creep into Tadashi.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," The voice on the other end was deep and raspy, but it sounded familiar to Tadashi, "Do not come."

With that the call ended. Tadashi looked back to the door seeing not only Fred and Wasabi, but GoGo and Honey Lemon were there as well now. Everyone was already in their respective suits except Tadashi and Baymax. He guessed that he would just show his new equipment off at Krei Tech. He was also slightly disappointed that he spent all day working on Baymax's sensor to track down their target when Alistair Krei located him without any technological aid.

"Baymax and I will meet you guys in the parking lot," Tadashi ordered, "We will be down there in five."

Everyone nodded in agreement then left the room. Luckily, since it was so late there would be no one on campus so walking around in their suits would be okay.

Tadashi quickly put on his armor as well as Baymax's and they were flying out the doors to catch up with the rest of the group.

He had made a mistake the first time thinking that this boy was a hero; he would not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"Please I'm begging you," A blonde man in a gray suit struggled in the chair he was tied up in, "Don't hurt me! I don't know what you're talking about!"

A fist flew past the man's face into the wall behind him. The man in the chair let out a shriek. He was used to being tied up and captured many times since he was the richest man in San Fransokyo, but nothing compared to the sheer terror he felt by this boy in indigo.

"I know that you know what I am talking about Alistair Krei," The boy hissed back, "I heard you whispering to Big Hero 6 that I was here and asking for your most top secret plan."

Alistair shook his head with his eyes closed, "No-no that was just a code word that we have, I swear!"

The boy dropped his head to his chest; he wanted his plan to run smoothly, but that was not going to happen. The stupid man in front of him was not cooperating and while he was looking for a certain file he didn't see the man calling for back up. If only he had paid attention, then everything would have gone so much smoother.

The boy in indigo drew his plasma blade and held it to the man's throat; he was not leaving without that file and if that meant using force then he would use force.

"Tell me where the file is at now!" He yelled at the man while pressing the blade closer to Krei's throat.

"Fine! Please just stop and I will show you!" Krei was openly crying now.

After a few more seconds the boy retracted the blade from the man's throat. He cut through the rope bonds on his hands and feet letting him stand. The boy immediately put the blade back on Krei so he would not try to escape.

Krei walked over to his computer and sat down stiffly. He felt the blade just barely grazing his shoulder blades as he typed in his password to access the file the indigo man wanted. One small mistake could end his life right now.

"There," Krei laced his fingers with a grim expression, "Project Arcane."

The boy shoved Krei out of the chair and sat there staring at the screen. This was it, everything he needed to destroy a terrible fate for this city. He took out a red flash drive then transferred the contents from the computer to it. Once the download completed the boy deleted the file. With one strike from his blade he destroyed the computer which eliminated the only light source coming from the room. The boy leaned down to Krei who tried to curl in on himself. The sight of someone being afraid of him hurt, but he knew that it was for the best.

"Who did you have working as the lead scientist?"

"His name is Renjiro Domen." Krei clenched his eyes shut; the man was petrified that the boy was going to kill him.

The boy nodded then simply walked to the large window, "It was never my intention to hurt you Alistair. It's just that this project cannot continue, trust me."

He did not give Krei another glance and slashed the glass window causing it to shatter. Once the glass settled the boy dove off the edge of the building.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Tadashi groaned, "He just apologized for robbing you and jumped out of the window!"

Krei nodded his head, "I know! It was so strange!"

Wasabi was studying the computer that laid in pieces on the floor. Whoever this mysterious man is knew exactly what they were doing with their plasma blades. The cuts were extremely precise and clean. Honey was examining the window where the boy jumped out. Several pink blobs were scattered on buildings. She was impressed; the boy must have the periodic table even more memorized than her to perform such a risky task at such a high altitude.

"Okay, just so we are all on the same page what exactly did Arakan steal?" Fred laced his fingers together and sat on Krei's desk.

Krei sighed while rubbing his face, "It was called Project Arcane, I hired this guy named Renjiro Domen to be the lead scientist because he had the most interest in it."

"This is, well I guess it was my most protected project here. It was a lot of theoretical business at first. Just discussing what could be possible if this invention actually worked. We began to talk about actually proceeding with the plan, but he showed up and took everything we had."

"You avoided the question," GoGo popped her gum, "What is it?"

"It was a time machine," Krei looked down at his hands, "We were going to break barriers that had never even been explored before. We were going to make science fiction a reality! But now it is all gone…"

Tadashi frowned. These pieces of information were not lining up. What use does Arakan have for a time machine that has not even been built yet? How did he even know about the project if it truly was as top secret as Krei said?

"You were building a time machine?" Wasabi stood from his position on the floor, "You do realize how dangerous that could have been right?"

Krei nodded slowly, "That is what is even weirder!"

"What do you mean?" Honey Lemon finally made her way back to the group.

"I was planning on shutting the project down soon anyway," Krei scratched his head, "A few of the scientists on the project were talking about how low the success rate would even be and all the catastrophic events that could occur. I actually had an appointment with the lead scientist tomorrow to discuss how the project was going to be discontinued."

"This doesn't make sense still guys," Tadashi rubbed his neck, "How does this all tie in with this new guy? What does he gain from taking a file for a time machine that hasn't even been put together? How did he even know about it?"

"We need to find that guy now and figure out what is going on." Tadashi turned toward his robot which was standing behind him.

"Baymax search for Arakan."

"Scanning for Arakan," Baymax slightly turned his head to search for Arakan, "Arakan found; he is currently on top of a building ten blocks from here."

"What are we waiting for?" GoGo placed her helmet back on, "Let's go catch this guy."

* * *

The indigo boy scrolled through multiple documents from the file he stole at a cracked computer. While the boy was trying to find an abandoned place to hide out he saw a computer laying on the ground and decided to grab it. He would be able to sort through the file and possibly use the spare parts to update his weapons.

Most of the file consisted of videos of a group of men talking about the machine they were trying to build. The boy went through that information quickly; he already knew about everything they were talking about. The boy continued scrolling until he reached the end where a mysterious file was placed. That was something the boy did not remember, so he clicked on the file to explore. Inside the file were several blueprints for the outline of the machine, each one specified on a certain part.

At the bottom of the file was another video, yet the boy did not remember this one. He clicked on it and let it play.

A tall man with curly brown hair appeared on the screen. He wore a pristine white lab coat with a name tag that said Domen. The boy glared at the screen. He hated that man; he was the one responsible for the destruction of his world. He swore to himself that he would not let this man ruin this world.

"Hello, my name is Renjiro Domen, I am the lead scientist for Project Aracan that is taking place at Krei Tech." The man on the screen walked over to a table and sat down, "One day soon, what we are making here at Krei Tech will be revolutionary to the world! Here at Krei Tech we are making science fiction a reality."

The man briefly explained what the project was for the next few minutes, so the boy skipped ahead to the end.

"I am doing this project for a certain reason, I didn't just wake up a random day and say that I wanted to make a time machine," The mad wiped his eyes, "I want to use this machine to go back in time myself."

"I had a daughter. She was the joy of my life," a few tears escaped, "One day, my daughter and wife were in a terrible accident that killed both of them. I want to go back to that day and save them so that they are still with me today. That is my true motivation for this project."

After the confession the video was over. The boy closed the file then laid his head down on the desk. He knew why Domen wanted to create a time machine in his world, but he had never seen that video. It was heartbreaking, and the boy knew exactly how that felt. He too had lost many people that was family.

He removed the flash drive from the computer. Now all the boy needed to do was make sure Domen was not going to try and make the machine on his own. But before he was going to do that, he needed to update his weaponry. The boy's emerald disks needed to be refined, he wanted to recreate another plasma blade, and he also wanted to create a new mask.

Repairs would have to wait for another day. The indigo boy was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep more than a couple hours. He walked over to a group of cardboard boxes and laid down. Immediately his eyes began to droop and he was asleep.

* * *

"Ok guys," Tadashi hovered in the air, "He should be here somewhere, I'll check the top floors while you guys check the bottom."

Everyone agreed then went their separate ways. Tadashi flew up to the top floor and flew through a broken window into the abandoned building. Everyone needed to be careful. The last time they went against the boy they got their butts kicked. Tadashi did not want to go through that experience again.

The small jet pack on the teens back turned off letting him gently hit the floor. There were no lights in the large room. Only stacks of cardboard boxes and white tarps littering the floor. Tadashi ventured further into the room quietly. As he crept toward the center of the room a small computer sat alone on the floor. He crept to the computer and inspected it. It was just an old cracked computer, there was nothing special about it. No files or anything were on there. He set the computer back down to continue exploring the room.

Tadashi went to go check the next floor, but stopped when a soft snore was heard. He followed the soft snores and found a boy laying in between a couple of cardboard boxes. He was laying on his side facing the wall. Tadashi leaned down to the boy and saw familiar indigo clothing. Lying next to the boy was a small pouch and plasma blade. Tadashi grabbed them then tossed them to the side far away from the boy. A black mask sat beside the boy as well. He picked up the mask and inspected it. There was a long hairline fracture in the mask.

Tadashi took of his own mask and put on the boys. Everything around him suddenly became clearer. The mask automatically changed to night vision. Several items popped up on the left side of the mask. Tadashi's heart rate and other vitals were seen. He removed the mask in awe. How did this boy do it? The mask was so advanced; Tadashi knew that he could never come up with anything like that.

He quickly fished his phone out of a pocket to send a message to the others. The others would arrive soon and they would figure out who the boy was.

Tadashi sat the mask down quietly beside him. This was it. All he had to do was reach a hand out to turn the boy over and he would see who this was. He could ask him any question he wanted.

He reached a hand out to the boys shoulder and tugged him toward himself. He was greeted with a long messy mop of raven hair. Tadashi held his breath as he began to push the boy's hair back. When the hair was pushed back Tadashi saw Hiro. Not the young Hiro that died but an older, more rugged version.

Tadashi scooted back quickly. He was not paying attention to his surroundings so he scooted into a tower of boxes. They all crashed down and the sleeping boy awoke suddenly. He stared straight at Tadashi with a look of fear. He looked down to Tadashi's hand and saw the mask and his gear close to him as well.

Now the only weapon the boy had were his emerald disks. This was not good.

"Tadashi where are you!" Honey Lemon called into the room.

Hiro glanced to where the voice came from then back to Tadashi. Neither one moved a muscle. Tadashi was unable to move. How was his baby brother in front of him? Why did he look so much older? He lost all of his babyish features. The chubby cheeks he used to have were sunken in with sharp cheekbones. He was tall and lean instead of short of gangly.

"Tadashi what are you doing on the floor!" Honey ran to him to help him up.

GoGo and the others were behind the two. Wasabi was the first to notice the unmasked boy in front of them though, and he was in as much shock as Tadashi.

"Hiro?" Wasabi took a step to the teen.

Hiro's eyes were open wide. How did he allow himself to fall asleep in such an open area? Now he was defenseless against the group and they knew his identity; the one thing he wanted to keep secret the most.

"Holy cow!" Fred took off his reptilian mask, "Hiro you didn't die!"

The group surrounded the boy into the wall behind him. Hiro needed to find a way out of this situation and quick. He could not face these people. His friends were gone. They were all dead and this group would not understand that he was not _their _Hiro.

Hiro changed his stance and activated the emerald disks. He would have to make do without the plasma blade and chemical pouch. He pushed through Fred and Wasabi and dashed to the exposed window. He heard yells behind him, but he ignored them. Without giving the group a glance Hiro ran down the side of the building.

The group of six all watched with fearful eyes of their friend running down the building.

"I have to get him," Tadashi activated the jet pack, "I have to get Hiro."

"Tadashi why don't you stay here, we can go after him," Honey placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are looking a little bit pale."

"Honey Lemon is correct," Baymax raised his hand, "Your blood pressure has spiked indicating stress, it is unadvised that you engage in extraneous activity."

"No," Tadashi flew out the window, "I am going to catch him."

With that the boy flew away in search for his brother. He ignored the yells coming from the abandoned building. The remaining five all looked at each other nervously. They needed to go find their friend and calm him down before anything bad happened. The calm expression that was Tadashi had could not be good.

* * *

Tadashi did not just make himself a cool jet pack. He made other little weapons that would be able to aid him in close combat. He intended to use said weapons on the person imitating his dead brother once he got closer.

Tadashi was right on the boy's tail. If he had more control of his jet pack then Tadashi would have caught the villain already. Since he did not have the most experience he remained where he was and decided to play the long game. He knew that the boy would mess up soon and that would be when he would strike.

The boy zigzagged through streets, alleyways, and on top of buildings. His thighs were starting to strain as he pushed himself further and further. He could not allow himself to get caught. All he needed was to find a safe spot to escape and regroup. The last thing the boy wanted was to engage in combat with the teen chasing him. Hiro did not want to harm Tadashi, but he also did not want to get caught.

Hiro turned abruptly into a small alleyway so he could race to the top of another building, but he was greeted face first with a rusted ladder. He crashed into the ladder making him skid into a nearby dumpster. He groaned at the pain from his head. That was going to give the boy an extreme headache soon.

Tadashi landed in front of the boy and screamed, "Who are you?"

Hiro raised his hands to cover his face, but did not respond. Tadashi growled and activated a small circular device and threw it on the boy. The device immediately exploded into a steel net and held the boy in place. Not even a second later the device electrocuted the boy on the ground. Hiro yelled as his body convulsed in the net.

After a few seconds the torture stopped leaving Hiro breathless on the ground. Tadashi stormed to him and lifted him into the air eye level to himself.

"Who are you," Tadashi growled out to the boy.

"Tadashi Hamada stop right now!" GoGo sped up to Tadashi and punched him making him release Hiro.

The others arrived shortly after GoGo. Wasabi and GoGo pulled Tadashi to the side to calm him down while Honey, Fred, and Baymax went after the boy that laid in a heap on the ground. Baymax picked Hiro up and sat him against a wall. Honey Lemon kneeled in front of Hiro. He looked so much older than the baby faced 14 year old that she remembered. He had grown into his features albeit he looked quite malnourished. Several scars littered the blemish free skin. What had happened to Hiro Hamada?

"Dude, you like arose from the dead," Fred laughed, "Where have you been?"

Honey frowned when the boy let his head fall to his chest, "Hiro?"

The boy did not stir. His head hung limp when Honey tried to hold it up, "Hiro!"

"Baymax scan him!" Fred yelled at the robot.

"Scanning...Scan complete," Baymax swiftly picked the boy up, "This Hiro has sustained multiple contusions and has a slight concussion. I advise that we take him to a secure location to better treat him."

"Wait, we don't even know if that is Hiro!" Tadashi ran to Baymax, "This can't possibly be him! My little brother is dead. He died when he was 14 years old; we buried him! "

"This is not our Hiro," Baymax simple replied, "This Hiro is significantly different, but he is still my patient. You programmed me to assist anyone in need of medical care."

Wasabi and GoGo walked over to Baymax. Tadashi was right, there was no way that the boy in Baymax's arms could be Hiro, but it looked exactly like the boy genius that they all knew. Even if this was not Hiro, they had to help him. Maybe if they helped him get better, they would be able to get answers easier.

"Tadashi, we understand that this has to be tough on you," Honey laid a hand on the boys shoulder, "But we have to help him."

Tadashi shook his head. He was not going to help someone that was going to dress up as an older version of his dead brother. The teen turned around and activated his jet pack and took off. He would not stay there; if his friends wanted to help the boy then they could, but he would have no part of it.

The rest of the group began the journey back to Wasabi's tan car about a block away. They would figure out what was going on even if Tadashi did not want to be a part of it. But before they could get answers they would help the boy.


	5. Memories

"_Hey Hiro."_

_Hiro swung around in his chair to face the girl that walked into his office, "Oh, hey Karmi what you doing in here?"_

_Karmi walked in further and took a seat close to Hiro, "Just got bored, thought I'd mess with you for a while."_

_Hiro rolled his eyes then went back to his computer. He needed to finish the updates on his suit; they had been badly damaged in his last battle. He went back to work on the computer as Karmi spun in her chair in circles._

"_Hiro, take a break already," Karmi begged, "I am dying of boredom."_

_Hiro continued to type away on his computer, "Not right now, I need to finish this."_

_Karmi scooted her chair next to the boy. She did not understand the complex coding that Hiro was doing. She was a bio genetics genius and could figure out those problems easily, but she had no idea how to do what Hiro was doing._

"_Scoot over and let me help you," Karmi pinched Hiro on the arm._

_The boy smiled and scooted over, "Okay, but this isn't like your little pet organisms, you actually have to listen to me."_

_The pair laughed together then Hiro began to explain the code to the girl._

* * *

"_Watch out!"_

_Hiro turned around quickly and dodged an incoming attack of electrical shocks. He rolled out of the way into an alleyway. In the alleyway were two other men. One had a gray suit on while the other wore purple. _

_The man in gray spoke to Hiro, "We need to get back to base."_

"_No," Hiro stood up, "We have to get rid of these bots before we can go back."_

"_Hiro, there are too many for three people," The man in purple spoke up, "This is a suicide mission!"_

"_Go back if you want, I am going to get rid of these things."_

_With that the boy in indigo drew his blades and charged back into the battlefield. The two men left in the alleyway yelled after the boy. They would not leave him here alone to take on the dangerous robots. They would fight alongside him; even if it was dangerous. With new resolve, the pair in the alleyway charged out and fought alongside the indigo boy._

* * *

"_We told you that was a suicide mission!" The figure in the gray suit yelled at the boy in the hospital bed._

_Hiro rubbed his face. He knew that the man was right; it was a suicide mission, but Hiro could not let these bots get close to camp. Hiro did not want to lose the only family he had left. It did not matter that he almost paralyzed himself from the attack, he did the job and that was all that mattered._

"_Tony, calm down," The boy replied to the man in gray, "We protected everyone that is what really matters."_

_Tony grumbled, "You don't get it do you genius?"_

"_Get what Tony!" The boy yelled, "I don't get what?"_

"_You may be a self-sacrificing hero that does not care whether you die or not, but you have a family here that wants to see you live another day with them! You act like you are all alone out there, throwing yourself in harm's way without a care in the world! You are not invincible Hiro! "_

"_I know that!" Hiro yelled back at the man but gasped in pain._

_The other man immediately ran to Hiro's side to help him lay back down in the bed. Hiro tried to take deep breaths to ease the pain in his abdomen. Once he was able to not grimace in pain after each breath Tony stepped away to give him space. He leaned against the wall while rubbing his hand over his face. _

"_Then why do you always do this?" Tony asked, "Why can you not accept that sometimes we need to back off and can't do everything head first?"_

"_Because this is all my fault Tony," Hiro whispered back, he held his head downward._

"_Stop that," Tony sat on the side of the bed, "None of this is your fault; none of it, so stop blaming yourself."_

"_You don't understand," Hiro sniffled._

"_Then help me understand."_

_Hiro looked up to the man. He was shutting everyone out because of the pain he was in and he was causing those around him pain as well. He wasn't doing anyone any favors. Maybe if he opened up to someone then it would be better. Somehow, someday the growing pain would fade to a tolerable amount, but he needed help to do so. It would be a long journey, but he knew he could do it._

* * *

_Hiro stood in line waiting his turn patiently in the cafeteria to receive his daily portion of food. Today's meal was a piece of bread and a serving of mashed potatoes. He received his food and looked for an open table to sit at. He was all alone for lunch today. Everyone was swamped with their own duties and the boy was wanting to get out of his lab. _

_He found a table near the back and sat down. He rummaged through his bag for his notebook. During his lunch, Hiro wanted to sketch a few ideas for upgrades on his suit and others. _

"_Charlie I'm hungry," a small child whined behind Hiro._

"_I know, I'm sorry, but that's all we get buddy."_

_Hiro sat the notebook on the table. He turned his head to see a small child tugging on an older boy's shirt. Two empty trays laid on the table. The small child was extremely frail; no doubt not getting enough food for their growing body. The older boy did not look good either. One could see the bony structures protruding from the baggy clothing he wore. _

_Hiro turned back around to look at his own plate. His stomach growled as he looked at the small tray of bread and potatoes. Hunger was always a problem nowadays. There just was not enough food to go around for anyone. Meat of any kind was not even cooked any more due to the effects it has on the already horrible conditions outside. _

_Hiro heard the small boy begin to cry as the older boy tried to console him. It was not fair, these people don't deserve to live through this. These good people deserved to live happy lives with their families and eat good meals that leave them falling asleep due to the food. They deserve to go out and see the sun rise in the morning and feel the morning dew on their toes. They deserve to see all the beautiful sights that nature had to offer, but it was all stripped away._

_Hiro grabbed his tray and walked over to the pair, "Hey buddy, I heard that you were hungry."_

_The little boy sat up and wiped his red eyes. The little boy nodded eagerly._

"_No, we can't take this," The older said while pushing the tray back towards Hiro, "Everyone is hungry, you need to eat too."_

_Hiro pushed the tray back towards them, "Nah, I'm good. The mashed potatoes are my least favorite. You'll be doing me a favor by eating them for me."_

_The little boy looked at Hiro in disbelief, "The potatoes are my favorite! You are crazy!"_

"_Jack! That was rude, say you're sorry." Charlie scolded his brother._

_Hiro simply laughed the comment off, "No the kid is right, I am crazy."_

_He winked at the little boy that was eating the potatoes rapidly. The wink earned a giggle out of the boy. _

"_Thank you," The older boy looked as if he might cry._

"_It's not a problem," Hiro smiled, "Enjoy the food."_

_Hiro turned around and grabbed his belongings. His stomach growled as he walked past everyone else eating their potatoes and bread on the way out._

_The mashed potatoes were Hiro's favorite food served._

* * *

"_Hey Fred," Hiro sat down on a tattered chair, "How are you today?"_

_Fred turned slowly to the other boy and didn't respond. He was far too tired to even answer him. A bottle of liquor dangled in his hand. There was barely anything left in the bottle. _

_Hiro sighed deeply. The fact that Fred drank himself away everyday caused Hiro sadness, but he could not argue with his coping method. Maybe if he had been introduced into a world of alcohol and drugs as ways to cope then he may have ended up just as Fred. Liquor had been made illegal due to the grains used in it needed to be used for other essentials, but Hiro would never sell his friend out. There was no way Hiro would willingly lose his last family member of his original family._

"_I think I might do it Hiro," Fred slurred slowly._

_Hiro glanced at the blonde boy, "Do what Fred?"_

"_Ya know, the big ole 's' word." _

_Hiro stared at Fred. Despite his drunkenness, Hiro could tell that Fred was being serious. There had to be thoughts of this before he drank himself to oblivion. The sad vacant look in his eyes did not show everything that the blonde felt. It did not show all the pain and sorrow he went through. _

_Fred touched the bottle to his lips and finished the rest of the contents. He stood up shakily to walk to a nearby cooler to grab another bottle. He fumbled with the lid, but was unable to open it. Fred held it out to Hiro and he opened it for him. Fred took a long pull from the bottle then sat back down in his torn chair._

"_There is no point anymore," Fred took another drink, "Don't you see that?"_

"_I can't give up Fred," Hiro ran his hands through his hair, "These people need help."_

"_There's no freaking point!" Fred threw the bottle to the ground where it shattered, "Everyone is going to die anyways!"_

_Hiro stared at the broken glass on the floor. The fluorescent lights reflected off the glass creating a rainbow effect with the glass and spilled liquor. Hiro could not remember the last time he had seen a rainbow._

"_Maybe so, but I am still going to keep fighting until that day comes."_

_Fred huffed and sunk further into his chair, "Goodbye Hiro."_

"_Fred, you don't have to do this," Hiro walked over beside Fred, "I can help you."_

"_You can't help someone that is already dead Hiro," Fred stared up at the white ceiling, "Leave."_

"_Fred, please, I can help you!" Hiro cried, he couldn't lose the last person he had._

_Fred pushed Hiro out of the way to go to his cooler. He grabbed another bottle and opened it this time by himself. He began to drink the contents greedily. Finally, he pulled the bottle away and sat it on a ramshackle table. _

"_Hiro, you can't fix every problem." Fred began to walk out of the room, "Goodbye Hiro."_

_Fred did not leave any room for Hiro to respond as he left the room with a resonating slam of a door. Hiro stood alone in the broken down living room. Fred was right; he couldn't help someone that was already dead. Sadly, Fred had been dead for a long time. He had been numbing his pain since the first one of the group died. It only got increasingly worse as time moved on. He had hit his breaking point and nothing Hiro did was able to stop it. _

_The raven haired boy knew when he awoke tomorrow he was going to have to bury another one of his friends. But for the first time, he would have to do it alone._

* * *

"_Play file 327."_

_The computer lit up the dark lab room illuminating the young boys face as he stared at the screen. It was currently 4:15 a.m. and he was unable to sleep. Anytime he shut his eyes he was plagued with memories from his past when the world was still alive and beautiful. _

"_It is currently 8:45 p.m. and everyone is trying out the new suits that I just so handcrafted in approximately 2 hours," A younger version of himself showed up on the screen._

"_Oh shut it genius boy," A girl with raven and purple hair gently punched the young boy,_

"_Owwww! GoGo that hurt," The younger version laughed._

"_Hiro, was that an expression or are you in need of urgent medical care," A calming robotic voice emitted from the screen._

_The boy laughed and said that he was fine. _

_Hiro watched the scene play out. Everyone in the video commented on the quality of the new suits then proceeded to try out the new gadgets. GoGo ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and began talking about improvements that could already be made to the new gear. Honey Lemon rapidly shot different kinds of orbs at Wasabi who would block them with his new plasma shield. Fred ran up to Hiro and enthusiastically asked what his suit could do now. The younger version of himself simply reached in the head of the suit and pressed a button making Fred invisible. Fred yelled then ran off scaring everyone once in a while with a surprise invisible bear hug. _

_After a while, everyone took their leave because they all had early morning classes the next day. Hiro climbed on the back of the robot and they were soon off soaring through the air. The pair did incredible flips and dives through the air. After flying for a while the robot landed on the top of the tallest skyscraper in the city. The pair sat there in silence watching the sunset._

"_Hey Baymax," Hiro looked at the robot._

"_Yes, Hiro?"_

"_I think I would honestly be dead without you," Hiro laughed, "You have seriously saved my butt so many times."_

"_I have saved 'your butt' 57 times in the past 2 months," Baymax replied, "You are correct, you would be severely injured without me."_

"_It has not been that many times! You are definitely exaggerating!" Hiro frowned at Baymax._

"_I am definitely not exaggerating Hiro."_

"_And to think I was trying to be nice," Hiro smirked at the robot and punched his arm lightly, "I won't even say it now."_

"_I am just stating facts from my personal database on you," Baymax replied almost sarcastically, "If you have something to say then please say it so I can add it to the list of nice things Hiro says."_

_Hiro blinked, "You have a list of nice things I say?"_

"_No," Baymax looked down at the boy, "But if I did, it would be an extremely small list."_

"_Oh come on! I am always nice to you!"_

_Hiro laughed at the robots antics, "Let's go home, Aunt Cass is probably wondering where we are."_

_As Hiro mounted himself on Baymax's back he leaned to the robots head and whispered, "I love you buddy."_

_The robot got itself in a ready position then exploded off the building with incredible speed. _

_The video clip ended and Hiro rubbed away the salty tears running down his face. He missed his friends so much. He would give anything to be able to see them again one time. There was only so many times he could watch videos of the past and have it dull the aching pain lodged deep inside his chest. _

_He wanted to have his robot at his side. It was torture to see the video footage without seeing Baymax communicating and interacting with everyone as well. The robot had adapted so well with his friends. It was like Baymax was an actual person on his own. He learned about his environment. Baymax had helped so many people, just like what his brother wanted him to do. Albeit, Tadashi probably wanted the robot to help the world medically and not with his heroics, but it was still helping people. _

_Hiro opened a drawer and grabbed a small picture album located at the bottom of the drawer. He flipped through the pages in the light emitted from the computer. There were pictures of his friends doing random things. He had pictures of GoGo speeding in his yellow suit, Honey Lemon asleep at her work bench, Wasabi meditating, Fred eating pizza, and some of his Aunt Cass and Mochi. The pictures made the boys heart ache. He missed his loved ones so much. _

_The last picture was a group photo of GoGo, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Hiro. They were all dressed in their original suits sitting on top of a building at night. Fred was holding up a large sign that said 'Our First Night Patrol'. _

_Hiro chucked at the memory. That night the group had gotten their butts kicked by their first villain since the Callaghan incident. It was a master sushi chef that called herself Momakase. She had cut Wasabi's hair about 2 inches shorter and he was freaking out over the haircut and the blades she used. It was an interesting night, and it really showed everyone that they needed to step their game up if they wanted to help everyone._

"_Hiro? What are you doing awake?" _

_The boy hid the photo album under his seat and turned around quickly. Standing in the doorway was Karmi. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly as she walked further into the room. She sat down in a nearby chair then scooted over to him. Hiro rubbed his eyes again to make sure there were no lingering tears remaining._

"_What did you hide under your chair?"_

_She looked expectantly at Hiro. He sighed and grabbed the album from underneath his chair and handed it to her. It did not matter if she saw the pictures. He had told her of his participation in Big Hero 6. Karmi was not shocked by the news at all; she was curious about all the adventures he had and she always wanted to hear the stories._

"_Hiro, I'm sorry," Karmi placed a hand on the boy's leg._

_Hiro nodded, "I just really miss them all."_

_Karmi nodded her head and pulled the boy closer. The two sat together for a long time just talking about memories he had with his friends. Karmi sat with Hiro until his eyes began to droop. She helped him to the small cot in the corner then took her leave once he was asleep. _

"_Sleep tight Hiro," Karmi whispered into the room before she closed the door._


	6. Healing

"I want Baymax back now." Tadashi Hamada stood with his arms crossed impatiently in front of his friends.

They had not spoken since Arakan's identity was revealed to be Hiro. An awkward tension filled the silence when they were at school yesterday and nothing had changed since. Not even Fred's strange antics were enough to break the tension among the group.

"No, he's helping _your_ brother right now," GoGo challenged back to Tadashi.

The raven haired girl was mad at both Hamada brothers. Tadashi needed to woman up and face his problem head on, but he wasn't. He was hiding behind his fears because he did not want to believe that the person tied up in a chair in the next room was his brother. She was also mad at Hiro for multiple reasons. First, why hadn't he come back to everyone? Hiro was obviously alive, so why did he not relieve every one of the pain they went through when he 'died'? Second, why was he taking their tech and using it for his own vigilante purposes?

"I don't care!" The raven hair teen was red in the face, "Take him to a hospital instead!"

"Is that really what you want Tadashi?" GoGo yelled back, "You want us to take him to the hospital where they identify him as your younger brother and they call your aunt and then you have to explain this whole mess?"

Tadashi remained silent. He did not have an argument to go against GoGo. The boy knew that she was right; there was no way Hiro was allowed to go to the hospital. Aunt Cass did not need to know about this mess. She had already suffered too much with his little brother's death. Tadashi would have to be incredibly selfish to do that to his aunt.

GoGo retreated back to her chair beside the door. Honey Lemon stared back and forth between Tadashi and GoGo. She hated all the tension between her best friends. All she wanted was for everything to go back to normal.

The group waited in silence together for a couple minutes until the door opened and Baymax stuck his head out the door, "Hiro is awake."

Hiro's head was killing him. It felt like a ton of bricks were trying to push him into the ground. The boy rolled his shoulders slowly which caused him to groan. His whole body was arguing against him to stop moving.

"Who are you?"

The voice sounded far away, but the boy was able to hear it. His response was a simple humming noise. He tried to rub a hand against his face and realized that it did not move. The boy pried his eyes open against his wishes to see his hands tied down to a brown chair. His feet were also bound to the chair as well.

Whoever tied these ropes was obviously not an expert in trying to hold someone in place.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The same voice called out but louder, "Who are you?"

Hiro raised his head to see a group of six standing in front of them. They were all sickeningly familiar. A tall blonde haired girl with a pink and orange suit, a raven haired girl dressed in a yellow suit with disks to match, a broad shouldered man dressed in green with plasma blades in hand, then a blonde haired boy dressed in large baggy clothing. In front of all of them stood a white robot and a tall raven haired boy dressed in blue armor.

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders then put his eyes downcast. The sight of seeing all of his family alive and well without him in the picture hurt. He lost every single person in this room from his own life.

"Hiro is it really you?" Honey Lemon stepped forward from the group.

"Not your Hiro," The boy rasped out, "Not even close."

"What does that even mean?" Tadashi crossed his arms disapprovingly, "Give us answers now or we won't untie you."

Hiro glared at the raven haired boy. In response to his challenge Hiro easily broke out of the loose ties and stood up. The others in the room took a step back in fear. They wondered how he did that. Those ropes were tight and secure! How had he escaped so easily?

"If you are going to kidnap someone and tie them up, then make sure you actually know how to tie someone up." Hiro threw the ropes behind him.

"Hiro, please we don't want to hurt you," Honey stepped back forward again, "We just want to talk."

Hiro glanced at the blonde. Her words were sincere and truthful. It sent a pang of sadness to his heart; he missed having the happy girl by his side to keep everyone in good spirits and to make any bad situation good. Hiro sighed and sat back down in the brown chair. He motioned with his hand for the others to sit. They all sat down in chairs nearby waiting patiently for the boy to say anything. It was odd. Despite knowing this boy as a young troublemaker the others felt an unconscious pull to listen to him.

"I want my stuff back first." Hiro announced.

Tadashi immediately stood up, "No! Do you think we are stupid?"

Fred halted in his steps toward the boy with his belongings in his hand. He glanced between the brothers then sat back down with an apologetic smile on his face. Fred wholeheartedly believed that the boy in front of him was Hiro Hamada. All he wanted to do was figure out what this Hiro's story was.

"It's okay Fred," Hiro waved him off, "I understand that you don't trust me."

Tadashi himself was shocked by the calm voice coming from the figure that looked exactly like his brother. Tadashi reluctantly sat back down in his chair. The figure in front of him made him very nervous. There was something about this boy that was wrong; Tadashi still did not believe that he was his brother.

"I am Hiro Hamada, but not your Hiro Hamada," the boy took a deep breath, "I am from a different reality than this one, but I ended up here because of an accident."

"Okay I have a question!" Fred raised his hand excitedly, "Okay actually it's not a question. But, if you really are Hiro then tell us something only Hiro would know."

"He can't do that if he isn't from our reality Fred," GoGo rolled her eyes. This kid's story was already far-fetched and she did not know what she believed anymore.

The boy was unfazed by her statement, "Fred you have every single original copy of Captain Fancy in a special box locked under your bed except one copy. Your 'arch enemy' is Richardson Mole and he has the one comic book that you don't have."

Fred's jaw dropped. Everything that the boy in front of them said was true. Hiro did not stop there. He turned his gaze to Wasabi that was sitting beside Fred and continued.

"Wasabi has more than one fear. His top two are heights and public speaking, but he does not like to talk about it because of the accident he had in high school during his first speech he had to give. Long story short, Wasabi clammed up and ended up standing onstage for 4 hours after the presentation was over."

"Honey, you secretly love art and you're attending SFAI next semester as a secret while also going to SFIT still."

"GoGo has a fear of leprechauns."

"Tadashi," Hiro cast his head down, "Tadashi put little trackers in my sweatshirt when I used to go bot fighting, and he always thought that I didn't know he did it… but I did. I always knew about them."

The group stared in shock at the raven haired boy in front of him. There was no denying that this boy was Hiro Hamada. He knew their identities, their secrets, what they loved, and feared. He was telling the truth. If it was the truth, then this was not their Hiro. Not the one from their world at least. The Hiro Hamada that they all grew to know and love was still dead.

"So, you say that you are not from our world," Wasabi rubbed his face; this was so confusing, "Then what about yours? How did you end up here?"

"I honestly don't know how I am here exactly, I have a few theories but mainly just grasping at straws."

"Okay another question!" Fred jumped out of his seat, "Okay so are we all Big Hero 6 in your world? Wait, no we would be Big Hero 7 in yours right! Please tell me we were still superheroes!"

Hiro's smile faded away. He wished that 'Big Hero 7' could have happened. Hiro would give anything to have his big brother around when Callaghan started the group. Not only would he have been the better leader in Hiro's eyes, but he would not have had to go through the struggle of trying to survive without him there. Hiro wished that he could look Fred confidently in the eyes and tell him that his version of them were still alive. Still part of the team that were a beacon of hope to the citizens of San Fransokyo, but there was no San Fransokyo anymore in his world. Everything that he had was gone forever. For all Hiro knew, his world could be obliterated by now. There may not be a world to return to if he ever got the chance.

"Well, we were." He simply stated eyes downcast.

"What do you mean, were? What happened?" Wasabi frowned, he did not like the tone of the boy's voice.

Hiro shook his head and coughed, "That's not important right now."

Tadashi's head was reeling. He could not believe that his brother or another version of him was sitting in front of him. Hiro was all grown up; he was probably around the same age as him now. He grew out of his babyish features that he loved seeing on the boy. Hiro was tall and lean now, a perfect image of an athlete. Ignoring his obvious incredible physique, Hiro looked worn down. Tadashi recognized that look of sad tiredness that seemed to seep over all of his features. He recognized this look because the teen remembered waking up every day after Hiro died and seeing the exact look on his own face in the mirror.

"Who died?" He finally spoke up.

Everyone was silent to his random question. Tadashi looked up to meet Hiro's eyes only to flinch away from the coldness looking back at him. It was unnerving seeing his dark brown eyes bore into his matching brown ones.

"Everyone," Hiro cleared his throat, "Everyone died. Big Hero 6 doesn't exist anymore in my world."

"What happened Hiro?" Honey Lemon sat on the arm of the brown chair beside the boy.

Hiro immediately stood up and walked to the door, but he did not leave. He could not talk about the horrors that became of his friends to them. Even before the boy had been unable to share his feelings with others. It was too painful and these versions of his friends could never understand. He would only be corrupting them from the demons he had faced.

"Well, if I died then I think that I deserve to know what killed me," GoGo took her mask off and sat it on the floor.

"I'm doing you all a favor by not telling you," Hiro glared at the group, "I was doing you all a favor by not showing up to your doorstep and exposing myself, but you all had to figure out who I was and couldn't leave it alone! I did research on you guys; you weren't even helping people with these abilities you have! You all laid back and let these incompetent people do the job for you, so I figured that I would do it for you."

Tadashi shocked himself when he stood up then walked toward the boy. This may not be his Hiro, it may be a completely different person than who he remembered, but Tadashi knew that look that was on the boy's face. When his eyes were glassy and cheeks were red that meant he was upset. Whenever that happened to Hiro when he was a little kid Tadashi would always wrap his arms around the small child and just hold him firmly. It always soothed the small child. Even when his brother got older the simple trick would work every time. So, Tadashi wrapped his arms around the boy and held him there. Tadashi ignored the way the boy stiffened in his arms and did not melt into the embrace. Tadashi began to worry that what he did was wrong. Just before he let the boy go, Hiro melted into the embrace and grasped onto the older boy.

Tadashi rested his head on top of Hiro's. The two were almost the same height, but Tadashi was still taller to rest his head comfortably on his head. Tears began to leak out of his eyes. He was feeling a plethora of emotions. Sadness, anger, happiness, and love. All the emotions swam through Tadashi's body which caused him to squeeze the boy in his arms tighter. Hiro was right when he said he was doing them all a favor by not telling them what happened in his world. Tadashi could tell by the look that was on his face that it was far worse than what he had experienced himself.

Another pair of arms wrapped around the group. It was Honey Lemon lightly squeezing the pair and resting her head on Tadashi's shoulder. Fred and Wasabi joined next, then Baymax and GoGo. It almost seemed normal for a second. The group had been reunited together after too long. Finally the puzzle pieces had been put back together, yet that was not the case. These puzzle pieces were not the perfect fit. There would always be that one edge that wouldn't fit perfectly in the puzzle. Not quite whole, but close enough for Tadashi.

The group separated letting Hiro have his space. His face was a mixture of emotions and Tadashi could not read the expression which annoyed him to no end. He wanted to be able to look at this version of his Hiro and be able to tell what was wrong and make it better.

"Listen Hiro," GoGo's tone softened to a level no one in the group had ever heard except Hiro, "You don't have to tell us what happened, but we can't help you if you don't let us."

Hiro thought to himself. He wanted to desperately get the sadness lifted off his chest for just a while. If that meant confiding in his friends from another reality then that would be it.

"I guess I better start from the beginning then."

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that the same exact thing happened to you that happened to us, except that Tadashi died and you didn't." Fred's mind was combusting from the multiple reality information he was trying to process.

"Yea, basically," Hiro shrugged, "We went after Callaghan, stopped him and then kept being Big Hero 6 after I rebuilt Baymax. We helped a lot of people."

Hiro had a faraway gaze; memories of flying around the city with his friends and his own Baymax caused his heart to clench. He missed flying so much. He missed eating noodle burgers and chasing bad guys down the streets with his best friends at his side.

"Then what?" Honey Lemon leaned forward, she did not admit it, but she wanted to know what happened to the group.

Hiro snapped back to reality to soak Honey's question in, "One day a man came up to me and asked me to help him create a time machine."

The others glanced at each other and began to connect the dots. Hiro had broken into Krei Tech and stole everything he had on the plans for the machine. There was something big that was still missing in the picture.

"Obviously I said no," Hiro's gaze turned dark, "I told the man of the dangers of what would happen if a machine like that was made. I knew too well the dangers of messing with things bigger than yourself could create."

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked, "What did you do knucklehead?"

The friendly insult rolled off Tadashi's tongue like he used it every day. Hiro smiled sadly at the insult. It had been too long since he had heard the concerned big brother voice.

"I accidentally created a machine that a bad guy needed to blow up the city," Hiro waved the news off, "Totally blackmailed me, but it's fine we had it under control after he kidnapped me and I figured out what he was doing and where he planned it."

"You got kidnapped!" Fred yelled, "No fair, that is so cool dude."

"No, not cool!" Tadashi yelled back at Fred, "How many times did you get kidnapped?"

Hiro waved Tadashi off again, "Not important. Anyway the guy didn't listen to me and created the machine despite the risks."

"It didn't work, but it caused catastrophic events around the globe. Billions of people died from the deadly radiation and waves produced from the thing. Luckily I was able to create a small space that was safe from that. But it took a while, I wasn't able to save a lot of people. Including some of you."

Hiro turned his gaze toward Baymax, "You were the first to go, the radiation messed with your sensors and all I was able to grab was your medical chip that had all of our memories on it. I never got the materials or anything close to it to rebuild you again."

The boys gaze then shifted to Honey Lemon, "The radiation killed you next. You got really sick and there wasn't anything out there that could heal you. You were the first of us to die."

Honey sucked in a breath then immediately ran over to Hiro to engulf him in a hug, "I am so sorry."

The raven haired boy turned to Wasabi next, "We were on a mission to find the guy who made the mess happen. We faced a lot of enemies on our journey and found him, but only one of us came out of that fight alive. You put up a helluva fight though. On the way back, I found a nice strip of land by a river and buried you there."

Wasabi put his head down. He was thankful, at least he went down with a fight. However, the fact that the young boy buried him alone unsettled him. How was he able to do that?

The boy turned to GoGo next, "After Honey and Wasabi died you separated yourself from Fred and me. You were always making yourself busy with something because you said you couldn't face us right now. We both respected your decision and let you be. I thought you were doing better until I woke up one morning and got the message that you took your life away the night before. You were so tired of losing and lost what made you, you. I should have seen the signs, but I didn't."

The girl nodded her head slowly taking in the information. Her death unnerved her severely. GoGo was not superstitious or believed in fate, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would do the same thing in this life if the same events occurred even with this knowledge.

Hiro turned his head down. No one needed an indicator to let them know that Fred had survived through the events.

"Fred, you didn't turn me away. You kept me as close as you could without being in the picture of my work and trying to keep moving forward. You stayed on the sidelines watching. You drank yourself away every day, and every day I would sit with you and watch you destroy yourself. I was never going to turn you in. I'm too selfish to turn in my last friend because he was drinking."

Hiro rubbed his head, "One day, I came and sat with you and you were more drunk than normal. You told me you were thinking about killing yourself like GoGo because there wasn't a point in living. I argued with you and tried to change your mind. I was so mad that I didn't interfere sooner. I let the same thing that happened to GoGo happen to you. I tried to tell you to let me help, to fix you. You told me that I couldn't fix someone that was already dead and then to leave. The next morning I went over where we would always meet and you were laying on a trashed couch bleeding and smiling. I burned the house down with you in it."

Tadashi did not want to believe what he had heard. Hiro's confession of what happened to his friends in his world was horrendous. He couldn't imagine what he would do in Hiro's position. How had his little brother kept fighting through that? He knew that he was not strong enough for that.

Tadashi looked around the room to see the others staring at the ground. The confession must have affected them worse since it was their deaths even if it was from a different world.

"Is that why you broke into Krei Tech?" Wasabi was the first to break the silence.

Hiro nodded solemnly, "I thought that I could give this world a chance that mine didn't have."

The group fell into another silence. There was so much information dumped on them all at once. How were they supposed to react? Were they supposed to be mad or happy that they got a chance to live a fulfilling life and ignore how the younger boy didn't? Were they supposed to try and make it up to the child? How would they be able to make everything up that happened to the child?

"I think that's enough for today guys," Tadashi exhaled deeply, "Why don't we all go home and relax."

Everyone nodded in agreement except Hiro. The boy did not know what to expect now. Were they going to tie him up and leave him in Fred's bedroom alone? He knew for a fact that the group was not going to give him his weapons back. So if he was left to find his own place to stay he would have nothing with him to defend himself besides his natural abilities.

"Um, Hiro," Tadashi called to the boy, "You want to come with me and stay? We can explain this to Aunt Cass and you could come back home."

All eyes turned to Hiro who sucked in his breath in response. He did not want to do that. He was already struggling with the fact that his friends had figured out his identity in this world. The teen was not ready to see this version of his aunt yet, and he didn't think he would ever be able to. He remembered how his Aunt from his world reacted when she found out he was part of Big Hero 6, and when the world began to collapse and he took on the responsibility to apprehend the man who started did not fare well for the teen. That is, until she died as well.

"If not you could totally stay in one of the guest rooms here little guy," Fred wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, "A superhero duo sleep over!"

"That would be great Fred," Hiro grimaced in Tadashi's direction, "No offense, but I can't go back."

Tadashi opened his mouth to argue, but GoGo punched him in the arm. That was the only sign the raven haired teen needed to know that he needed to stop. The boy had been pushed enough today. If Hiro wanted to go back home, then Tadashi would be happy to take him there when he was ready.

"Okay, but tomorrow I want to talk to you," Tadashi compromised, "Alone, just you and me."

Hiro nodded in agreement then watched the group disperse from the room leaving him and Fred alone. Fred walked to the seat he had previously been sitting in and grabbed a small bag of items. He handed the bag to Hiro then smiled. Inside the bag were his gadgets. Hiro glanced at the blonde with a questioning gaze. Why did he give them the items back when they clearly did not want him to have it?

"I figured that they had a sort of value to you," Fred shrugged, "I believe that you're good and would like them back."

"Thank you," Hiro smiled, "They are really valuable to me."

Fred winked to the boy, "If you wanna talk about anything we can, but I understand if you want to be alone. Kinda been a crazy day."

Hiro nodded to the statement, "I'd really appreciate being alone."

Fred motioned for the teen to follow him out of the room. The blonde explained where the kitchen and other rooms were located in the mansion as he led him to the guest room and Hiro did not have the heart to tell him that he already knew where everything was located. Hiro gladly just listened to the boy speak. Fred had become the best friend he ever had. They had deep conversations about everything. It annoyed Hiro to no end when Fred did not show this side to anyone else. He was truly a genius in that manner.

"If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask," Fred opened the door for him and Hiro walked inside.

"One more thing," Fred called out.

Hiro turned back around to the blonde. He could tell that he wanted to say something that was pressing on his mind.

"Yeah Fred?" Hiro walked back to the door.

"It's just that it's really good to see you again," Fred rubbed the back of his neck, "And I'm really sorry for everything you went through. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you little guy."

Hiro let out a chuckle, "I know Fred, I know."

With that, Fred closed the door leaving Hiro alone. He did not move from his spot in front of the door though, he stayed there for several minutes staring at the door.

"I know," He whispered then finally turned toward around, "I'm sorry too."


	7. Friendship

This has been the weirdest week by far for the young hero. First, the boy had battled his enemy in his own world and was transported into a new one. Second, in this new world where he came his friends and family were still alive. In this new world where he was, he was the one that was dead not Tadashi. Third, he was not expecting to live in Fred's spare bedroom and hide from society. Then again, the boy didn't expect to have his identity revealed.

The young hero sat on the silky sheets waiting for Tadashi to arrive. After revealing to the group of their fates in his world everyone parted their own ways. Tadashi had offered him to come back home where he could reveal himself to their aunt, but he was not ready for that step. He hadn't even been ready to expose himself to his friends. So the boy stayed with Fred. Fred did not mind Hiro staying with him, it actually made the excitable teen ecstatic. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the boy. Tadashi reluctantly agreed and told him that he would come get him tomorrow. The older brother wanted to spend time with this different version of his brother. I'm a weird way this was his second chance with his brother after his death.

Hiro sat alone in the room. He was unable to sleep the night before because of all the thoughts racing in his head. Memories from his past flooded every thought. It was almost too much to handle. Key word 'almost'. Hiro was not going to look a gift horse in its mouth. This could be his second chance with his friends even if they were not _his_ friends. In a way, it felt like cheating. Hiro knew so much about these people that had no idea who he was at all. He knew their dislikes, likes, fears, dreams, and so much more. This was his family, but to them he was a complete stranger. This group only knew who he was a little kid.

As the hours passed by, Hiro began to wonder what he was even going to with Tadashi. Were they going to go for a walk and talk peacefully or was he going to go crazy on him and try to attack him like before. The young boy had no idea.

Around 6 a.m. Hiro's eyes began to grow heavy. Against his wishes, the boy soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Right this way Tadashi," Fred sauntered in front of the teen, "Hiro's room is this way."

The pair arrived at the door, but neither one made the move to open it. Tadashi was nervous. What if Hiro slipped out during the night and was long gone by now. They did kidnap him against his wishes. And even if he didn't, what was he going to do when he walked in. Was he supposed to act cool as if nothing happened? Tadashi did attack the boy even when he saw that he was Hiro. What were they supposed to talk about or even go? Tadashi realized that he knew nothing about this older version of his brother. What all had changed about him?

"Tadashi," Fred placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just go in there and do your thing. No need to be nervous mi amigo."

Fred then turned and walked away. Tadashi has requested to talk to his brother alone yesterday and Fred respected that. There was much to be discussed by the two brothers.

The teen took a deep stabilizing breath then opened the door softly, "Hiro?"

He walked into the room and saw the boy curled up in a ball fast asleep on the silk bed sheets. A soft smile appeared on his face. _At least he still sleeps the same way_, he thought to himself. Tadashi carefully tip toed over to the bed to get a better look at the sleeping boy. Hiro laid with his knees against his chest and one hand draped over his face, the other hung limply at his side. The raven hair laid disheveled in every which way.

The sight was endearing, Tadashi missed seeing his brother doing mundane things such as just sleeping the day away. The boy seemed like a little child in his slumber.

Tadashi gently laid a hand on Hiro's shoulder to shake him awake, but as soon as his hand made contact with Hiro the boy jolted awake. Before Tadashi was able to do anything he suddenly saw the ceiling only with his back pressed to the floor. Hiro stood above him with a hand against his chest breathing heavily. Tadashi smiled weakly up to Hiro and raised his hands up. After a few seconds Hiro shook his head to clear the sleep away and realized what he did. Immediately he got off of Tadashi and held out a hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that," Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm kinda a light sleeper."

"No kidding," Tadashi chuckled at the boy.

The two stood and did not make a move to leave or start a conversation. Hiro sighed deeply trying to think of a conversation starter that would not be more awkward, but that was hard when you pushed another version of your brother onto the floor and held him hostage while you tried to wake up. Tadashi was having the same predicament as Hiro, he did not know what to say to the other boy. He scolded himself for not preparing at all for what they were going to do today or talk about. When Tadashi said he wanted to talk to Hiro alone yesterday that was more of an emotional response than anything else. All Tadashi wanted was to see his brother and have it be like the old times.

Hiro noticed a bag sitting behind Tadashi, "Hey, what's in there?"

Tadashi looked behind him and grabbed the bag handing it to Hiro, "I grabbed some clothes from my closet, and I didn't think you could still fit in yours so yea."

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, I probably couldn't, thanks," He set the bag down on the bed, "I'll get dressed and then see you out front?"

Tadashi shook his head in agreement then took his leave. The teen wished there was a manual for things to talk about to your dead brother from another world, since that did not exist he was going to have to figure it out on his own.

After Hiro got dressed he went to the front of the mansion to find his brother. The two decided to get lunch and began to walk there. Hiro told Tadashi that it was his choice despite how Tadashi insisted that Hiro pick. The truth was, Hiro forgot most of the things that there were to do in the city. The only restaurant that he remembered very well was Noodle Burger, but he figured Tadashi would not like that place.

The two were quiet as they walked the streets of San Fransokyo. Hiro was mainly taking in the sights and trying to familiarize himself with it again. His memories were foggy after not being in the city for so long and he wanted to be able to remember how to get from one place to another if he needed to by himself. Tadashi watched Hiro as he was viewing the sights around him. The teen looked much more like the Hiro he knew in regular clothing instead of the indigo suit he wore; however, the differences still boggled his mind. Tadashi felt weird walking next to his brother that was almost the same exact height as him.

"You like sushi?" Tadashi asked prying Hiro away from his sightseeing.

The boy broke out into a grin that almost melted Tadashi's heart, "I love sushi."

Tadashi opened the door and let Hiro walk in first. Hiro stopped at the fish tank to watch the fish swim around as Tadashi waited at the podium for someone to seat them. The restaurant was mainly empty, only a few tables had people in them.

"Hello, how many?" A young woman greeted Tadashi.

Hiro walked over to Tadashi, "Two please."

The young lady paused and stared at the boy. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks as she answered, "Right this way then."

Hiro followed the waitress as Tadashi stood in his place still. He had never seen anything like that happen to his brother; let alone happen to him. He shook his head to get out of the stupor and followed Hiro to the table. The young lady was still there talking to Hiro as he slid into the other side of the booth.

The girl turned to Tadashi and frowned. She stopped her conversation with Hiro to grab a notepad out of her pocket. Obviously, she did not want Tadashi there so she could continue talking to the other teen.

"What could I get you to drink sir?"

"Coke please," Tadashi answered.

The girl turned to Hiro and blushed again, "And for you honey,"

Hiro laughed at the girl's antics, "Water would be great."

The girl nodded her head and smiled at Hiro one last time before leaving.

Tadashi stared at his brother in amazement. He was able to make a girl become a blushing mess in just the five seconds he was around her. Hiro looked up to Tadashi and frowned.

"What?"

Tadashi cleared his throat, "Nothing! Just that was pretty crazy, she really likes you."

The boy shook his head and looked down to the menu scanning the items. Tadashi frowned then looked at his own menu. Trying to be funny and lighten the mood was not going to work. After a few minutes the girl was back to take their orders and hand them the drinks. After they ordered she was gone again with the menus in her hand. There was nothing to distract the boys from speaking this time. Hiro watched the traffic flow outside of the window as Tadashi just stared at his hands on the table.

_Come on Tadashi, think! _Tadashi pleaded his mind to come up with anything to say.

"I could make the suits better." Hiro simply stated not looking away from the window.

"Huh?" Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, "They are already good."

Hiro tore his gaze away from the window to look at Tadashi. The eye contact made Tadashi want to turn away from the fierce gaze, but he did not.

"The suits are good." He said again more confidently this time.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I saw them in action and when you guys were just standing around in them. They are not very user friendly or as effective as they could be. Also, your 'drones' sucked, the other update was not so bad, I mean if you are trying to kill a normal person they aren't bad."

Tadashi crossed his arms, "Okay, I'd like to see you come up with better suits and something better for me to use."

"Challenge accepted," Hiro shrugged his shoulders then returned his gaze to the window.

The raven haired teen deflated back into his seat. He had to make some sort of conversation.

"Hey, Hiro," Tadashi said.

Hiro tore his gaze away from the window again. This time he sat back in his seat relaxed. He nodded his head to Tadashi signaling for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Tadashi lowered his head, "I never said sorry for trying to hurt you even though I saw who you were. And for everything that happened to you."

Tadashi raised his head up again to face Hiro. He was unable to read the boy's expression and Hiro made no move to say anything back. Sighing, Tadashi thought of another thing to say back, but Hiro beat him to it.

"Its fine, it's a lot to take in," Hiro stated, "Which is one of the reasons why I tried to stay away."

Tadashi shook his head at the boy, "You never need to stay away Hiro. You may not be my brother from this world, but you are still my little brother. Always."

Hiro smiled then began to say something, but the young woman appeared with their food interrupting him. She set the plates down then put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "If you need anything else just call."

Hiro nodded to the girl then stared at his food. Tadashi had already begun to eat until he realized that Hiro had not begun.

"Is there something wrong?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shook his head, "No, it's just been a long time since I've been able to eat like this," he laughed the comment off, but it did not go past Tadashi.

"What do you mean?"

Hiro glanced up at Tadashi with a sad smile on his face. At that moment Tadashi was able to see the sunken in eyes and sunken cheekbones decorating his brothers face more clearly. It made Tadashi want to throw up seeing those features on his face.

"Well, food was kinda hard to come by back where I'm from," Hiro grabbed the chop sticks gingerly, "I'm not really used to eating food like this I guess."

Hiro picked up a piece of his sushi and ate it. He moaned as he ate the food; it was so delicious. Tadashi simply watched his brother eat the food slowly as if it was going to disappear forever after he ate it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tadashi set the chopsticks across his plate then pushed it to the end of the table.

Hiro nodded with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"How bad was it there?"

The boy swallowed the rest of the bite then followed suit to what Tadashi did to his plate. He took a long drink of water to wash the food down then looked to Tadashi, "Depends on one's perspective."

Tadashi exhaled, "Then what was your perspective."

"How about I improve those suits of yours and if the others think that yours are better then I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, "Challenge accepted bonehead."

* * *

"Hiro these suits are amazing!" Honey Lemon screeched and hugged the younger boy.

The teen genius had made significant improvements to everyone's equipment including his own, but Hiro was not going to tell anyone about that. Everyone had on the respective suits that the boy made them and was trying them out in Fred's yard. Honey was the first to express her excitement for the new gear. She would never admit it to Tadashi, but Hiro's suit was so much better. Everything was calibrated to be even, so she did not have to worry about the chemical formulas ever being wrong as she used her purse. Her helmet did not fit wonky anymore either which the tall girl was appreciative for.

GoGo walked over to Hiro next, "What'd you do to it genius?"

The boy simply pressed a button next to the ear on GoGo's helmet and a large disk appeared under her feet. The disk was floating off the ground as well.

"Electromagnetic hover board," Hiro stated, "Works just like the smaller version on the ankles on your suit, which are still there by the way, this gravity defying device will let you be able to get high off the ground and use as a shield."

GoGo nodded her head, "Impressive Hamada." With that the girl was off, speeding around the yard to test out the new invention.

Hiro walked over to Wasabi, "Don't worry these gauntlets will protect your hands from the plasma blades that are incorporated into them. Try it."

Wasabi turned on the blades then closed his eyes tight. The fact that he would have lasers emitting from his hands scared him. He was not trying to lose any limbs. When he was not feeling excruciating pain Wasabi opened his eyes in wonder. The blades were much longer and stable than the ones from before.

"Put the blades together and it will form a shield." Hiro smiled at the man.

He hesitantly put the blades together and a shield formed, "Woah! That was great Hiro!"

Hiro laughed as he watched the others experiment with the new gear that he made. This was always Hiro's favorite part of being a superhero with his best friends back from his world. He loved inventing impossible feats that the group would be able to use in battle and just for fun. Seeing them all run around trying out the gear made him feel proud of himself for being able to put such a smile on their faces.

"Um Hiro," Fred approached the boy, "I'm kinda confused on what this is supposed to do."

Hiro smiled enthusiastically at Fred, "Prepare to be amazed."

Hiro reached inside of the suit opening and pressed an orange button. The suit turned invisible immediately which caused Fred to shriek.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M INVISIBLE!" Fred yelled and scooped Hiro into his invisible arms, "You just granted all of my wishes, thank you!"

The invisible lizard sat Hiro down on the ground then went around to scare his other friends. Hiro let out a laugh. It was almost the exact same reaction his Fred had when Hiro gave him the invisible suit. Thinking back to when Hiro made these exact suits for his friends made his eyes tear up. He rubbed his eyes roughly; he was not going to cry in front of them.

"Well, I guess you beat me," Tadashi stood beside Hiro.

"Told ya," Hiro mumbled, "Did you figure yours out yet?"

"No, I've just been watching everyone else and then I checked out Baymax," Tadashi patted the boy on the back, "Pretty impressive, I'm scared to see what all he can do now."

Hiro glanced at his brother dressed in the deep crimson armor. Tadashi looked comfortable in the suit, much better than the last one he had. The boy pressed a small button on Tadashi's wrist and rockets thrust him into the air. Tadashi realized that these thrusters that came out of the soles of the shoes and back were 100 times better than the quick work he made for himself.

"Press the button on your other wrist to see what else it does," Hiro stood with his arms crossed below Tadashi.

Tadashi followed the direction and pressed the button. Immediately two small speakers emitted from the gauntlets on his hand. Through the visor on the screen he saw the waves through the air and realized he could increase or decrease them.

"Don't worry about us either," Hiro called up to the teen, "I adjusted everyone's helmets to be able to block out even the loudest those sonic waves get."

Tadashi landed finally and turned the gear off. He was astounded by how much his brother was able to accomplish in such a short span of time. Hiro was a genius. Tadashi moved to hug the boy, but Hiro evaded it.

"I gotta go use the bathroom," Hiro stammered out and made his way back toward the mansion leaving Tadashi in his place.

"Just give him some time Tadashi," Honey Lemon placed a hand on his shoulder, "This must be hard on him too."

Tadashi smiled at the girl, "Yeah, thanks Honey."

Tadashi gave the boy walking to the mansion on last glance then walked over with his friends and watched them try out their new gear.

_Just give it time, _Tadashi thought to himself, _everything will be fine_.

Once the boy was certain that no one could see him he sprinted off in the opposite direction of the mansion. He activated his black electromagnetic disks and sped away even faster. After seeing the group of friends enjoy their new equipment he had made he needed time to himself. It was too similar to his own group when they received the gear he created for them. At that moment, the genius was glad he decided to upgrade his own gear so he could escape easily.

Being around the group was both happy and exhausting. He was glad to see that they were alive in this world, but it was exhausting knowing that they were not his. These people did not know who he was. None of them knew of the adventures that they had. All the people that they had saved from being the superheroes. These thoughts pushed the boy to put all of his efforts into going faster and faster. He passed people leaving them grasping for their belongings so they would not lose them. Hiro was just a black blur to every citizen he passed in San Fransokyo.

Finally, the boy stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. This was the warehouse that started everything for him. This was where the boy had first discovered that his brother's death was not an accident. Hiro wondered if this was where it all started for this Tadashi.

Hiro opened the warehouse door and walked inside. There were thousands of buckets laying on the ground empty which told Hiro all he needed to know. Robert Callaghan used the same exact weapon on them as he did to Hiro. He used Hiro's microbots.

The boy activated the disks again then sped out of the building. He sped through the streets to a more secluded part of the town. After navigating through several alleyways shouts were heard. The boy deactivated the disks and walked to the noise. He pushed through a crowd to see a large man yelling at another smaller man. The larger grabbed the money on the plate laughing at the destroyed bots in front of him.

"No one can beat Yama!" He yelled then laughed.

The crowd around them began cheering his name. Hiro walked forward until he was standing in the circle in front of Yama. Yama looked at the boy, but was unable to see his face due to the black mask covering his features.

"You want a game little boy?" He asked and laughed.

The crowd around him laughed fueling his anger even more. In his world, Yama was a monster. When Tadashi had died Hiro would go bot fighting secretly, but stopped one night due to Yama. He had beaten Yama in another fight and the older man had had enough. He sent his goons after the boy who had beaten him up badly. Hiro had not cared about getting beat up, he was expecting it and gladly accepted it. The boy had wanted to feel anything other than the sadness routed in his heart. However, when Yama had mentioned his brother to him it angered him.

Now, Hiro would be able to avenge his brother's name to this monster, even if it was not the same Yama.

"Actually, no," Hiro announced, "I want you gone, the police are already on their way."

Many of the crowd dispersed in a panic not wanting to get arrested for being at the sight. A few men were still left in the crowd and they surrounded Yama. The large man raised an eyebrow, "You are bluffing."

Hiro smirked, "Yeah, I was."

Not giving the group anytime to prepare he attacked. He flew punches at the men then trapped them in orange goo until it was only him and Yama left. Yama charged at the boy, but he dodged every attack. This just angered the man even more making him throw more punches. He grew tired of the constant attacking and stopped to take a breath. Hiro took that as his time to strike and knocked the man out. He then encased the man in the same goo.

"That was for my brother," Hiro huffed out a breath then grabbed a random phone on the ground calling the police to get the men.

The boy did not stay at the scene. As soon as he ended the call with the police he was off again at incredible speeds. He stopped when he reached the park. He found a park bench then took a seat letting his sore legs rest from the strain. Hiro closed his eyes and laid his head back. Turning Yama into the police had helped the boy take his mind off more pressing matters, but it was only for a short time. Everything the boy had been thinking about was back now which made his head and heart ache.

"I did not know I had bathrooms out here," A voice shocked Hiro out of his position.

The boy turned to his right to see Fred sitting beside him in the same position he had been in before. Fred stared up at the starry night sky looking peaceful.

"Sorry, I needed to clear my head," Hiro relaxed again, "How did you find me anyway?"

Fred turned his head, "Baymax. You're lucky Tadashi's not the one here, he was freaking out when you took an hour long bathroom break and found out you weren't actually in the bathroom."

"My bad," Hiro replied.

The pair sat in silence just watching the stars in the sky together. Tears formed in the boy's eyes once again that night, but this time he did not bother wiping them away. He knew Fred would not say anything about them. Watching the stars with the blonde boy brought back so many good memories he had with him. So many times the two would get together just like this and talk about anything for hours.

"You were my best friend," Hiro sniffled turning to the blonde, "You were the only one that stayed with me, until you died."

Fred sat up to face the boy as well, "I'm sorry that I put you through all that Hiro."

"In my world, we would do stuff like this all the time," Hiro continued, ignoring the tears leaking from his eyes, "We would just sit around and talk about all kinds of things. Stupid things, sad things, future things...And you were so smart and I always said, 'Fred, why don't you show anyone else this' and you would say, 'they don't get it like we do'."

Fred placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Sounds like that guy knew some stuff."

Hiro laughed as Fred continued, "I gotta agree, most people don't get it," He leaned back against the bench, "It takes someone special to understand."

Hiro leaned back against the park bench as well, "Yeah, it really does."

The two stayed there staring at the stars not saying one word.


	8. Nightmares

"Hiro come on! Tell me one more story!" Fred yelled at the boy sitting beside him.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Fred I have literally told you every story that I could."

"No you haven't actually," Fred pointed at the boy, "You could tell me about your personal stories."

Hiro glanced at the blonde. For the past few days the others had to prepare for their midterms, so that left Hiro and Fred alone most of the days. During that time, Fred dragged the boy around the city to get to know him. They went shopping, out to eat, watching movies, and played an immense amount of laser tag. Hiro always won laser tag and it drove Fred insane since he used to be the best at laser tag in the group.

Today the pair decided to stay in the mansion and watch movies, but that turned into Fred begging the boy to tell him stories from his own world. Specifically, stories of Big Hero 6 from his world. Hiro decided to only tell the good stories, ones where the team won easily without much trouble. He did not want to tell the excitable blonde about all the scars and terrifying experiences he had. Along with that, the boy refused to share anything that happened after everyone died. Those were incredibly dark times for the boy and he did not feel like sharing that with anyone.

"No Fred," Hiro shook his head, "I really do not want to talk about it. Too much darkness."

Fred frowned at the boy then returned to his seat. Of course Fred understood Hiro's reluctance to share the stories, but this is what Fred wanted to know. When he began to ask Hiro to tell his stories of his past Fred made many conclusions. First, Hiro was only telling him nice stories. Second, Hiro was leaving out major details. Third, Hiro was hiding a lot of secrets from him. The teen had hoped after getting to know this Hiro he would open up to him more. As of right now, Fred was the one to get closest to the genius, but he was still not as close as he would like.

"I don't care about that Hiro," Fred gazed at Hiro, "I want to know this version of you. Be it good or bad, okay?"

Hiro kept his gaze on the T.V. as Fred continued, "It might even make you feel better if you tell someone about it all. You don't have to tell me, but I think it would be good for you to tell someone."

Hiro turned to Fred, but the boy had already shifted his gaze back to the T.V. laughing along to the comedy on the screen. Hiro averted his gaze back to the T.V., but he was unable to focus on it. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Everyone told the boy to confide in others, but the boy did not want to. He did not want to expose the weight he carried on his chest everyday to anyone.

That night when the others came by to spend the night Hiro did not talk to anyone. He kept to himself on his spot on the couch watching movies in silence. He went to bed early that night only to sit on the bed thinking until he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Fix it now boy or I will kill you!" The man spit in the boy's face on the floor._

_Hiro Hamada sat on the cold concrete floor with determination on his face. There was no way he would help this monster. He did not care if it ended in his death; he would never help this man._

"_Never." _

_The man yelled in fury and threw the glass container in his hand at the wall. The group behind the man flinched, but stayed in their position, "You really want to die then don't you!"_

_The man reared back then hit the boy in the face making him fall over to the side. Blood poured out of his nose and his eyes watered from the hit. The man pulled the boy back up to hit him again. This time he left the boy on the floor to walk over to a table with a knife on it._

"_No one is coming for you," He twisted the knife in his palm, "That junkie friend of yours won't show up and neither will that girl."_

_He pressed the knife to Hiro's throat, "No one will save you."_

_Hiro looked at the man without fear, "I don't care."_

_The man responded by slashing the knife across the boy's cheek. Blood immediately flowed from the wound and ended up getting in his mouth. Hiro spat the blood into the floor, not once taking his eyes off his enemy._

"_None of this would have happened if you just stood by me at the beginning!" The man screamed, "Why are you such a failure Hiro Hamada?"_

"_Maybe you should go look in a mirror and answer that yourself Renjiro," Hiro challenged back._

"_That's it," Renjiro yelled at the boy once again, "Boy's get over here and teach him a lesson. I want him alive… barely." _

_With that Renjiro walked out of the room slamming the door behind him as he left. The group of men did not hesitate to follow the man's order and began to advance at the child on the floor. Hiro grumbled as he tried to weave his arms through the bonds before the men got to him. He was not fast enough. The first punch flew which hit the boy square in the jaw knocking him backwards. Several pairs of hands grabbed him and held him up. Another man in front of him began a barrage of punches. He hit Hiro in the face, chest, and stomach. Hiro tried to keep his cries at a minimum; he did not want to show weakness to these people, but as the attack continued it became harder to hide his pain._

_The arms holding him in the air disappear causing him to fall to the floor hard. He laid on his side coughing blood onto the floor. For a second, Hiro thought the men had left him on the floor, but that was not true. Just when he thought he was alone the kicks began. Hiro tried to crumple in on himself. He felt a couple of his ribs give out after a few hard kicks delivered to his broken body. A hard blow to the head caused the room to spin around him and all he saw was red. When his vision was not clearing of the red, Hiro realized that it was blood in his vision. The blow must have broken the skin causing him to bleed and cover his vision._

"_Sit him up," A man in brown ordered, "I wanna try something, maybe he'll be more accepting to helping the boss."_

_Immediately, Hiro was forced upwards which caused his head to swirl even more than it was. Once his vision cleared he saw the long rusted blade in the man's hand. A cold smile decorated his face as he approached the boy with the weapon._

"_Lift up his shirt."_

_A cold breeze hit the boys back making him shiver._

_The man in front of him handed the knife to someone behind him. After that the man got on a knee to be eye level with Hiro, "What did the boss call you? A failure, right?"_

_Hiro was unable to respond. His mouth was filled with blood and his head was too fuzzy to comprehend what was being said to him exactly. This angered the man so he seized Hiro by the throat, "Answer me when I'm talking to you! Did he say you were a failure?"_

_Black spots danced in the boy's vision, so he nodded his head in agreement to the man. He desperately needed to breathe. As soon as he nodded his head the vice around his neck disappeared. Hiro hungrily sucked in breath after breath._

"_You got it boy's, he is a failure," The man remarked, "Engrave it on his back."_

_Hiro's eyes widened at the statement. The fight returned to the boy as he struggled against the hands holding him in place. However, the hands holding him were too strong. The man behind him began writing the letters on the boy's back mercilessly. Hiro screamed and thrashed against the hands holding him in place. His back was on fire, but he was powerless to stop it._

"_Hiro!" _

_Hiro kept his eyes closed, unable to answer the voice calling his name out due to the pain he was in._

"_Hiro! Wake up!" _

_The voice continued to get closer and closer, but it did not matter. The man behind him continued carving into his skin. Enjoying every time the boy cried out and tried to get away._

_Suddenly a pair of hands held the boy's face and the pain disappeared on his back. No one was holding him down in place. It was only Hiro sitting on his knees with another person in front of him. Hiro looked up and saw the concerned look of his brother in front of him. Tadashi's hand was placed against Hiro's wet cheek from crying._

"_Come on little brother, wake up."_

* * *

After watching the Captain Fancy movie for a second time with Fred the group began to disperse to the rooms they were sleeping in that night. Honey and GoGo retreated to a room to themselves and Wasabi went to his own room alone. Tadashi grabbed a blanket to sleep on the couch everyone had previously been on until Fred stopped him.

"Why don't you go sleep in Hiro's room man," Fred smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know Fred," Tadashi rubbed his neck nervously, "He didn't really seem like he wanted to be bothered. Maybe I should give him space."

Fred did not listen to the teen and pushed him towards the door, "Tadashi he does need space, but he also needs to know that you are there. I noticed that he's been having nightmares and anytime I try to bring it up to him he shuts down. Use those big brother powers and get in there."

Tadashi frowned at that. Why hadn't Fred mentioned this to him any sooner? If Hiro was having trouble sleeping due to these nightmares then he wanted to help. The past few days were busy for the teen due to midterms and final projects, but now Tadashi was free for the next two weeks. The raven haired teen decided that he was going to make up that last time with Hiro the next few weeks.

Tadashi did not argue with Fred and continued walking down the hallway to Hiro's room. He entered quietly being careful not to make any sudden noises that could wake the boy up. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the couch next to the wall. By the looks of it, Hiro had passed out before he was able to get under the sheets. Hiro was sprawled everywhere on the bed. Arms extended off the bed as his legs were drawn close to his sides. The boy looked peaceful in his sleep.

Tadashi stared at the boy for a second then laid down on the bed and his eyes began to fall shut. If anything did happen, Tadashi would be there for his brother.

Tadashi arose slowly when he heard a rustling in the room. It was still dark outside and the clock beside him indicated that it was still very early in the morning. Tadashi brought a hand to his face to rub it. He wondered if Hiro had woken up and that's what that noise was. The raven haired teen glanced at the bed and saw no one there. Hiro must have left before he realized then. Tadashi laid back down on the couch to go back to bed but was interrupted when another louder rustling was heard. Followed by the rustling was a soft whimper.

"Hiro?" Tadashi rose to his feet.

Tadashi walked over to the bed, but Hiro was not there. He walked to the other side and almost tripped on something on the floor. Due to the darkness it was hard to see, so Tadashi turned a lamp on. The teen turned back around to see Hiro laying on the floor twitching.

"Hiro!" Tadashi dropped to his knees by the boy.

He grabbed the boy and tried to shake the twitching boy awake. His skin was cold and clammy.

"Hiro! Wake up!" Tadashi shook the boy even harder, but he did not wake up again.

The boy suddenly thrashed out of Tadashi's grasp and landed on the floor on his back. As if he had been burned, Hiro thrashed again trying to move away from the floor. Tadashi grabbed the boy and held him in his arms firmly with one hand holding a cheek softly. The older boy whispered that everything was okay in Hiro's ear as he held him closely to his chest.

As if a flip switched the boy stopped his thrashing.

"Come on little brother, wake up," Tadashi gently patted the boy's cheek.

Big brown eyes full of fear and pain looked up at the older boy. Tears leaked from Hiro's muddled eyes signifying that he was not fully awake. Tadashi pulled the boy closer to his chest to hold him. Not a minute later a set of arms wrapped around Tadashi as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tadashi asked not letting the boy go.

"Not right now," Hiro replied, "Not now."

After that Tadashi held the boy until he tried to pull away. As soon as Hiro's arms left his body Tadashi released the boy as well. Hiro scooted back until his back was against the bed frame. When his back made contact with the bed he winced in pain.

"Did you hurt your back falling?" Tadashi moved closer to the boy but stopped when he placed a hand up.

"No, I am fine," Hiro stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Tadashi stood in front of his brother blocking his path, "The bathroom that is in the San Fransokyo Park or the one in this room."

Hiro glared at his brother, "None of your business."

Hiro pushed past Tadashi, but Tadashi was able to grab onto his wrist before he walked out of the door, "It became my business when you were thrashing on the floor because of some nightmare."

"Now you either stay in here or I am coming with you wherever you plan on going."

Hiro glared at the hand holding him in place. He huffed out a breath of air then turned around not facing his brother, but not leaving the room. Tadashi closed his eyes and released his own breath. It was scary seeing his brother on the ground thrashing as if someone was hurting him. He only wondered if that was what the nightmare was about. Was Hiro having nightmares of when he had been hurt by someone?

Tadashi raised his head to question Hiro of his theory, but gasped instead. Hiro's back was covered in blood. It had soaked through the shirt around his shoulder blades.

Hiro turned around, "What."

Tadashi ignored him and pulled him to the bed, "Hiro you're bleeding. Take off your shirt."

"What no!" Hiro scrambled away from Tadashi, "I can take care of it myself."

Tadashi attempted to grab the boy, "You can't take care of it! It's on your back! Now come here."

Tadashi managed to grab a hold of the front of Hiro's shirt and pulled him onto the bed. Hiro thrashed under Tadashi, but he was weak. Tadashi's concern only grew due to that fact. This version of Hiro should have been able to out power Tadashi any day as he had before. Just as he was about to question him a small whimper escaped the boy. Tadashi looked at Hiro who was trying to hold in tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Tadashi immediately got off of Hiro, but he continued to lay down on the bed.

"Hiro?" Tadashi sat beside the boy that was now covering his eyes with his arm.

"You can't see my back Tadashi," Hiro whimpered, "You can't see any of it."

"Come on Hiro, talk to me," Tadashi moved some of Hiro's hair around, "What do you mean?"

The boy sprung forward and pointed a finger at Tadashi, "It means that you can't see it. I don't want you too, I can handle it on my own!"

Tadashi raised his hands, "Okay, I'm sorry I just wanted to help Hiro."

"You can't help Tadashi! No one can!" He yelled back.

"Hiro calm down the others are sleeping," Tadashi raised his hands up in surrender, "I won't help okay I promise."

Hiro stood there looking pale and sickly in the yellow light emitting from the lamp. His hands were shaking at his side in fear. The blood was beginning to drip down his back.

"All I'm going to say is this okay," Tadashi sat back down on the bed, "No one can help you if you don't let them. You have people that are wanting to help you, including me, but you have to trust us and let us help you."

The two stared at each other until Hiro turned away from Tadashi and walked to the door. Instead of walking out he simply stood there with his hand hovering over the door knob. Tadashi was right. The boy had these people here that wanted to help, but he was pushing them all away because he was afraid.

Hiro dropped his hand then turned back around to face Tadashi. He walked over to the boy and turned around so his back was facing his brother.

"You don't say one word about this," Hiro threatened, "I will leave if I hear of you talking about this to anyone."

Tadashi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "This stays here, I promise."

With that, Hiro slowly began to lift the bloodied shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Tadashi stared in horror at his brothers back. Scars littered the skin everywhere. Old faded ones and newer pink scars criss crossed over one another. Yet the thing that made Tadashi's stomach roll the most was the bloody section of skin between Hiro's sunken in shoulder blades. In between the blades was a bloody seven letter word. The word between his shoulder blades said failure. The skin around was red and raw.

"Hiro, what happened?"

The boy did not say anything in response and Tadashi realized that this time the boy would not say anything. Instead of staring at his little brothers marred back, he began to grab tissues to clean away the blood on his back. Once the bleeding had stopped Tadashi got up to grab Hiro another shirt. Hiro put the shirt back on quickly then laid down on the bed facing the opposite way than the couch.

"Goodnight Tadashi," Hiro's tone was final as he turned the light out and was silent leaving Tadashi standing at the end of the bed with a shirt soaking with his brother's blood on it.

* * *

Tadashi woke up to a light tap on his face and he swatted it away. The boy had finally been able to fall back asleep after sitting in silence staring at his brother in worry. The tapping on his face did not stop, so the boy reluctantly got up. His face met Fred who was smiling excitedly.

"Fred what are you doing?" Tadashi rubbed the sleep off his face.

"Big news my man," Fred grabbed the boy's arms and lifted him off the couch, "So, someone broke into Krei tech and Hiro wants to go investigate it and do some superhero stuff."

Tadashi followed Fred out of the room when he saw that Hiro was not in the room either. The blonde led him to a large kitchen where all of his friends were sitting. Everyone was eating breakfast and talking in hushed tones. The only one missing from the group was Hiro. When Tadashi noticed the boy's absence his heart rate began to go faster. All kinds of horrible scenarios running through his mind as to where the boy was at.

Suddenly, Hiro walked into the room on the other side of the room. He wore baggy sweats and his hair was still dripping wet. A sigh of release escaped the teen seeing his brother safe.

"Hiro! My main man," Fred put an arm around the young boy, "So what ya thinking for tonight?"

"Are we all going to break into Krei tech and raid Krei's office and make him tell us who attacked him last night!"

Hiro dipped out of the embrace to sit down on a chair. He grabbed a banana from the table then began to eat it ignoring the stares he received from the others waiting for his response.

Tadashi broke the silence first, "What happened at Krei Tech?"

Hiro simply grabbed a remote then the T.V came to life on a news channel where an anchor was reporting the break in.

"Last night around one o'clock in the morning Krei Tech was broken into by a group of robots. These robots were able to deactivate all security cameras in the building so we only have this short video of their presence at the scene. No one was hurt and Alistair Krei gave this statement this morning after the attack."

The screen switched to a video of Krei in his office sitting at his desk, "Regarding the break in last night, no one was injured in the attack and nothing was stolen. These robots simply broke into my office and searched for something on my computer, but said they were unable to find anything, so they left."

The screen switched back to the anchor, "No more details have been released yet, but as Mr. Krei reported, no injuries occurred in the event. I'm Lance Thunder, and you are watching Channel Seven news."

Hiro immediately turned the T.V off then turned to Tadashi, "That's what happened."

The genius turned back around giving the banana in his hand the rest of his attention. Tadashi frowned at the young boy. He wanted to check on his back and make sure that the bleeding would stop, but he doubted that he would get another chance to see it. Part of Tadashi did not want to see his brother's scars again, it was horrible seeing that sight on the boy; yet, another part wanted to see the rest of them. He wanted to know how he got all those scars, so he could help the boy in any way he could.

"So? No one was hurt and nothing was stolen," Tadashi argued, "Why does that mean we have to check it out?"

"I never said that we are all going to," Hiro stated, "Fred said that, and it's not true. I'm going there alone."

"Well, why are you going to check it out if nothing happened?"

The boy got up to throw the banana peel away, "I am going because I want to check it out."

"Come on Hiro!" Fred whined, "Let's all go it will be awesome! Our first team up!"

"This requires stealth Fred," Hiro sat back down looking exhausted, "I'm going alone tonight."

Everyone in the room fell silent, no one dared to speak against the male. Tadashi studied the boy from his seat. Hiro held himself stiffly in the chair. He did not rest his back on the chair at all. Dark blue circles made the boy look even paler than he normally did too.

Tadashi did not want his brother to go out by himself when he was hurt.

"No." Tadashi said firmly, he was not going to let his brother leave knowing he was hurt.

Hiro turned around to glare at the teen, "Excuse me?"

Tadashi did not falter at the dark eyes staring back at him, "I said no Hiro, you are not going there alone."

Hiro kept his glare on the teen, "Yeah, watch me."

"Hiro Hamada you are not leaving to go there alone." Tadashi stood up standing his ground.

Hiro's response was to stand as well and walk up to the other boy. He jabbed a finger at the teens chest, "You can't tell me what to do."

Tadashi stepped back a step as his anger rose, "Yes I can, and I will. You are still my little brother."

The younger boy growled, "I'm not _your _little brother," He turned away from the group ignoring their shocked faces, "Remember that."

"Now, if any of you feel the need to annoy me I will be in the lab working," With that the younger boy stormed out of the room needing to clear his head.

"Tadashi, are you okay?" Honey Lemon held a hand on his shoulder.

Tadashi shook his head and sat down. Why was this so difficult! Tadashi just wanted everything to go back to how it used to be. He wanted the same little innocent brother of his, but this version of his brother was nothing like that. This Hiro was headstrong and wouldn't listen to anyone if they tried to help. He always wanted to do everything alone.

"You know what," GoGo abruptly stood causing Wasabi to jump, "I'm going to talk to him and I am going with him tonight."

Tadashi began to shake his head in disagreements, but GoGo placed a hand in the air to stop the movement, "No, you figure out whatever is going on between you two and fix it, but for now I am going to talk to him and make him let me go tonight. If anything goes wrong you'll be on speed dial."

Tadashi smiled at the fiery girl, "Thanks GoGo."

The girl shook her head then walked out of the kitchen to find the boy genius.

As soon as the girl left the room Tadashi sat back down then dropped his head onto the counter. Tadashi did not know how to fix anything between himself and the older version of his brother. There were so many things that Tadashi did not understand or know about the boy and he couldn't figure a way out that would help Hiro realize that he wanted to help. Every method that used to work when Hiro was younger just backfired on the teen.

"Tadashi, have you just tried talking to him normally?" Wasabi spoke up.

"I do! I try to talk to him about all kinds of stuff, but he won't talk back! I don't know what to do, everything that used to work on Hiro doesn't work anymore!" Tadashi moaned.

"That may be part of your problem right there man," Wasabi frowned, he hated seeing his friends so upset.

"What Wasabi is trying to say is that maybe you need to try something new to talk to Hiro," Honey Lemon rubbed the teens back comfortingly.

"What else would I try Honey?" Tadashi sat back up, "I have tried everything I can think of!"

Fred sat in a chair beside Tadashi, "How about you stop trying to pry the information from him. Let him come to you on his own."

Tadashi turned toward Fred as he continued talking, "Just try to bond with him. Watch a game, play video games, just something other than grilling him on his past. Those things take time and trust dude. As much as you want this Hiro to be like the little brother you lost, it isn't the same. I don't know a lot about this Hiro, but he's not some little kid that needs their hand to be held every five seconds. He needs space and a friend, okay?"

Tadashi soaked the information in and felt guilty. Fred was able to bond better with the boy in a span of three days than his own brother was able to do in a week. The fact burned him, but he was willing to take the advice. Maybe, this way he would be able to get Hiro to open up to him.

"Video games," Tadashi thought out loud, "He used to like bot fighting, maybe we could have a little battle of our own here with us so it's safe."

"There you go Tadashi!" Honey squealed, "Oh, it will be so much fun!"

Tadashi smiled at the girl then turned back to Fred, "Thanks Fred."

"No problem my friend," Fred patted Tadashi on the back, "Now who wants to watch the second season of Captain Fancy while we wait for Hiro and GoGo?"

* * *

Anyone who found the reference in this chapter is a real one.


	9. Krei?

Hiro Hamada hated working in teams. The boy genius would much rather work on his own at his own pace and not have to worry about others falling behind. The boy also liked working alone because the last time he had let people help they only got hurt. The boy did not want that same fate to fall upon the group of heroes in this world. Yet, a certain raven haired girl did not agree with his methods. Soon after Hiro had dove into his work the fiery girl stormed into the lab demanding that she would go with him to Krei Tech. She would not take no for an answer either; any argument the boy had against her coming she shot down. Hiro gave up trying to convince the girl otherwise. No matter what world he would end up in, the girl would always be the headstrong speedster.

The girl sat in the lab watching the boy work during the day because she knew that the moment she left the boy would be gone as well. GoGo had been able to convince the boy to let her come on one condition: Hiro would make her a more secure suit. He worked diligently on the suit and often asked for her opinion about what she wanted. The pair worked together quietly and efficiently. The end product was a yellow and black sleek titanium suit that would still be flexible for the girl to run.

The boy grabbed his own suit from a brown box laying behind a shelf. As soon as he took it out, GoGo realized that it was different than the one he wore before. This suit was sleek black everywhere even helmet was all black as well.

"Nice suit," GoGo remarked, "What'd you do to it this time?"

"Nothing much, just updated what I had mostly," Hiro continued putting the suit on over the clothing he had on previously.

GoGo sat down in the chair beside her, "You mean the stuff that was ours."

"You mean the stuff I created for you guys," Hiro growled back clearly annoyed.

GoGo huffed out a breath of air. She is still upset that the boy used all of their inventions as his own weapons. It was not fair. Those inventions were theirs. Everyone had worked hard to create them and she did not appreciate Hiro using them for his own use.

"I just figured that you would make your own thing by now," GoGo replied, "Not use everyone else's inventions."

Hiro placed the helmet on, "Maybe, I use these for a reason."

"What reason would that be," GoGo sarcastically said. She was annoyed by the cryptic answers she received from the boy.

"They have sentimental value okay," Hiro walked to the door, "Now let's go, I want to get this over with."

The boy did not wait for GoGo to follow, leaving the girl sitting on the chair thinking about what he said. GoGo wanted to slap herself in the head. Of course, it made so much sense for Hiro to feel attached to their items. They were theirs from his own world. The world where they died, the items were a string he was able to hold onto when they were gone. It was a tribute of sorts to use their own weapons against his enemies.

The girl wasted no more time in her thoughts then sped out of the door to find the boy.

* * *

"Follow my lead," Hiro whispered as he casually walked to the front of the building.

GoGo followed the boys lead as he strolled up to the front doors of Krei Tech. There were only two guards standing at the door and the boy was not worried about them at all. If they were not stupid enough to let them through, then he would gladly take care of them easily.

Hiro grabbed the door to open it, but a hand held the door in place, "Closed."

"I'm kinda busy, so if you would just let me through" Hiro crossed his arms, "We have a meeting with Krei."

"Closed means closed kid, go home," The guard replied stiffly standing in front of the doors.

GoGo held the boy's arm, "Come on, let's find another way in."

The girl turned to walk away but stopped when she realized that Hiro was not following her. She placed her hands on her hips to scold the boy, but was interrupted when a rush of wind soared past her. The wind almost knocked her off her feet by the force. Worriedly, she walked to the boy. Her steps halted when a black wave swept the two officers off their feet dragging them away.

Hiro turned around with a maniacal smile, "I never said that I didn't make my own thing." With that the boy walked into Krei Tech leaving a speechless GoGo behind.

Microbots. Hiro had created his famous microbots again. The information unsettled GoGo for some reason. That combined with the way the boy announced his creation caused her unease. Why would he create such a powerful weapon for a simple checkup at Krei Tech.

Not wasting anymore time she entered the building. Hiro was waiting at an elevator and when she stood beside them the doors opened.

"How did you make them so fast?" GoGo questioned; the last time Hiro made the microbots it had taken weeks.

Hiro shrugged, "Magicians never share their secrets."

The rest of the ride up was quiet. When the doors opened once again they were greeted by darkness. The only light in the room came from the office across the room. Hiro immediately walked to the door not wasting any time. GoGo jogged to catch up to the boy.

He opened the door then slammed it behind GoGo making her flinch. The man sitting at the desk jumped as well, then a look of fear appeared on his face.

"Oh, no not you again!" Alistair cried then looked at the girl, "Stop him!"

GoGo stayed in her spot watching the boy approach Krei. She planned on letting him do what he wanted unless it got out of hand. Hiro slammed his hands on the table startling Krei even more, "What were they looking for?"

Krei raised his arms, "I don't know, I swear! They just came here and destroyed the computer!"

Hiro growled, "I know that they wanted something Krei," He leaned in closer, "This would go a lot better for you if you just told me what they wanted."

Krei gulped then looked at the girl standing in the back, "Please, I don't need to get threatened for the third night in a row!"

GoGo shrugged popping the gum in her mouth. Uncharacteristically of Krei he stopped begging for help. Instead he glared darkly at the girl which took her off guard. He never acted like that. The millionaire would continuously beg for help until everyone was too annoyed with it and helped him. Krei turned to the boy glaring at him, "I don't know what those robots were looking for!"

Hiro snatched the man by the shirt, "I know that they wanted something, tell me what it was."

Krei laughed in the boy's face with a sneer. The cackle filled the empty office making the hairs on GoGo's arms stand on edge. There was something wrong here, but she did not know what. The air was not normal. Unknown darkness seemed to fill the space.

"I told you kid, I don't know," Krei wiped away a tear, "Leave before I get the cops here."

Hiro did not back down. He held the man in his grip firmly and glared. The boy knew that Krei knew what those robots were looking for on his computer. He had a good guess on what was trying to be stolen and by whom which is why he insisted investigating the building. While he wanted to take care of his business alone, he was grateful at least that only GoGo came. She would let him do what needed to be done more so than the others.

GoGo stood shoulder to shoulder with the boy. She wanted to let him do whatever he wanted to do, but if the cops were on their way then they needed to leave. She was not trying to make the hottest gossip of the city as the member of Big Hero 6 that had gone rouge with the 'new vigilante' of San Fransokyo.

"Come on let's go," GoGo put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "He's obviously not going to talk."

She took her hand off this shoulder then turned around planning to walk away. A grunt and swoosh of a blade being drawn halted her steps. Turning back to the boy she saw Hiro holding a small plasma blade to the man's throat who was being pushed against the desk. A dark expression took on the boy's face. It was so uncommon to see that look on the boy's face. So dark and full of hate.

"Release him," GoGo took cautious steps to the boy, "I won't let you do this."

Hiro placed the blade even closer to Krei's neck, "When he tells me what they wanted then I will let him go."

GoGo glanced at the quiet billionaire. He had not said a word about wanting help or anything since she refused to aid him when the boy had first arrived. Instead a calm eerie smile danced on his lips. Krei was completely calm in this situation.

"Smart boy," Krei finally spoke up, "But I think you know exactly what I was looking for."

Suddenly the windows behind the group shattered. Glass flew every which way, but GoGo was protected in her suit. She watched as a large shard imbedded itself into the boy's shoulder causing him to fall on the ground. Krei adjusted his suit then grabbed a small remote on the desk, "Now that is much better."

He pressed the button on the remote which exposed robots flying outside of the window. There were around 30 of them floating outside of the window. Sleek black blending into the night sky. The only way GoGo had even been able to see the bots was the white light reflecting off of them. GoGo defensively stood with her disks out staring at Krei. She did not know what was wrong with him, but she planned on figuring out what his deal was.

"You can take the mask off now kid," Krei reached a hand to help the boy up, "I have many questions for you Hiro Hamada."

As if Krei was shedding his skin it sloughed off. Melting away to slowly reveal a whole different person under. The new man stood more confidently. Broad shouldered and strong chest. The man had dark brown hair with a strong set jaw. Piercing green eyes stared down at the boy.

Instantly Hiro kicked the hands away then got in his own defensive stance, "How are you not dead."

The man chuckled, "I could ask you the same kid."

GoGo sped over to the boy. His shoulder was bleeding immensely still as the glass shard stuck in his shoulder did nothing to staunch the bleeding.

"Who are you," the raven haired girl demanded.

The man smiled then looked back at Hiro delightedly, "You found your family, I'm so happy for you and you even made them little suits, how cute of you."

GoGo growled, "I said who are you creep!"

The man's attention turned back to her. The green eyes were fierce, "Why my name is Renjiro Domen, and I am a dear friend of Hiro's."

Hiro took that moment to strike. He produced his own black disks and launched them at the man, yet he blocked them with the speed of a viper. A long silver blade blocked the attack. Hiro did not waste a second and was throwing chemical orbs at him, but every single attack was blocked by the older man. GoGo had sped off to the side trying to reach her phone in her back pocket. The duo needed help, this was far above her own capabilities and she doubted Hiro could keep up with his injury. She watched with sick fascination from the sides and was so thankful that this Hiro was on their side. He was a nightmare. Hiro launched attack after attack without hesitating and never seemed to grow tired. The robots had begun shooting lasers, but he was able to dodge every attack despite the injury. However Hiro was never able to get a hit on the older man, but the older man was always unable to get a hit on the younger male either.

GoGo finally got her phone out and began dialing Tadashi's number, but paused when a loud crash followed by a cry came from the other side of the room. She peeked her head above the table to see Hiro on his knee eyes screwed shut in pain. One hand ripped the glass shard out while the other held up a plasma shield in front of him. The man glared at the shield applying more and more pressure onto it with his sword. She discarded the phone and sprang into action. Right now Hiro needed her more than her getting help.

"Back off!" The girl yelled while throwing a disk at the man.

The disk made contact with his side, effectively making him off guard. Hiro lowered his shield and tried to stand, but fell when he tried. He had already lost a lot of blood without taking the shard out and now it was flowing more freely. The blood loss had made him unsteady on his feet. GoGo saw him struggling then grabbed the other shoulder helping him to his feet, she said "We have to get out of here."

Hiro shook his head, "We have to stop him now or he won't stop."

GoGo turned and saw the man lying on the ground holding his side, "I'll get the others and we'll take care of it, but we have to leave you're hurt."

"No, I'm not leaving this fight," Hiro pulled away from GoGo, "This is _my _fight."

Hiro was not going to let the girl take him away now. He needed to stop Renjiro before he was out of control again. There was no way he was going to let him destroy this world like his. It did not matter to him if he died in the process; he would not let Renjiro succeed again.

Renjiro rose behind GoGo with his blade raised. He began to strike, but before he could Hiro pushed the girl out of the way. A swarm of microbots produced a shield in front of the boy blocking the attack. Hiro willed the bots to push the man back and walked through the opening in between the black hurricane.

"I see that you made some improvements," Renjiro used the wall behind him to guide himself up, "Now, it's time to show you mine."

The girl could only stare in horror as the man began sparking with electricity. He advanced toward the boy slowly.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to show you my little trick," Renjiro smirked, "You see that explosion that brought you here did the same to me, except I absorbed the electrical current that ripped through my body. Instead of killing me, it rebirthed me."

"GoGo leave now!" Hiro yelled to the girl.

She did not hesitate to do exactly that. GoGo raced back to her previous hiding spot to grab her phone and dialed Tadashi once again. While she waited for Tadashi to answer, she glanced over to the boy. He was slowly backing up as the man approached him.

"GoGo? What's going on?" Tadashi brought her attention back to the phone.

"You need to get everyone here at Krei Tech right now," GoGo exclaimed, "We got serious trouble."

"What's going on," Tadashi replied.

A loud scream made GoGo look up again. Hiro was laying on the ground confused as the older man struck him with electricity.

"GoGo what was that?" Tadashi yelled, "What's going on!"

"Just hurry and get here now!" GoGo ended the call to spring into action to help Hiro.

She launched both disks to the man knocking him off balance. His attention turned away from the boy on the ground to her, "You should really stay out of things that are above you girl."

Hiro saw the man approach the other girl and growled. He would not let him hurt GoGo. Despite the pain coursing through the boy's body he pushed himself up.

"Stop!" Hiro yelled at the man making him pause, "This is between me and you, no one else Renjiro!"

The man paused then turned his attention back to the boy, "You are right kid, and you're the one that messed everything up."

Hiro placed a wall of microbots between Renjiro and GoGo and ignored her yells as she tried to break through.

"You failed your own world Hiro Hamada, you could not stop me no matter how hard you tried. You lost everyone. What makes you think you could stop me here?"

The boy did not respond. He only glared at the older man and accessed his options. He could stay and fight without having anything he could use against the man and most likely die. He could let the barrier down and have GoGo help him escape, but put her in more risk of getting hurt. Or he could jump out the window and hope that the electrical current that ran through his body had not short circuited his disks to cushion the fall.

The boy went with option three. He turned away from the man and dove out of the window. With a press of a button the disks luckily appeared on his ankles letting him race down the side of the building without breaking anything more than it already was. Renjiro followed the boy down the building as well.

"You are going to help me Hiro," The man stated, "You do not get a happy ending, but I do and you will help me accomplish that."

"Over my dead body," Hiro drew his blade and willed the microbots to lift him in the air.

Renjiro smiled, "Now that can be arranged dear boy."

Renjiro drew his own silver blade and sprinted at the boy. Hiro launched his microbots at the man, but he sliced every attack away. Hiro dropped to the ground and ignored the light headedness he felt then attacked. The two sparred viciously. Every attack was blocked by the other, but Hiro was unable to be on the attack more. He had to be defensive mostly and just focus on not letting himself get stabbed.

The sound of jetpacks made the two fighting stop and look up at the sky. Five other teens dressed in suits floated down onto the ground in a defensive pose. A male in a red suit stepped forward, "Get away from him!"

Renjiro laughed at the group then turned to Hiro, "You made everyone little suits! Now that is adorable, are you trying to give them the same fate that your family faced?"

Hiro ignored the man's jab, "Leave!" He shouted at the group. He was not going to put these people in danger due to his own problems.

GoGo ran out of the building to stand beside Hiro, "Next time you do that I will beat you up Hamada."

Hiro growled. He did not want any of these people here right now. They would get hurt or worse and there was no way that he could be the one responsible for their injuries. He had faced enough death in his short lifetime and he was not looking to experience any more of it.

Renjiro drew his silver blade once again facing Hiro, "I thought you said this was between me and you Hamada? Why don't you say we bring this elsewhere?"

Hiro glared at the older man with hatred. The boy pushed GoGo away from him and encased himself and Renjiro in a barrier of microbots, "This ends right now."

Renjiro chuckled as electricity sparked around him. He launched his attack at the boy, but Hiro placed a wall of microbots in front of him. Luckily, the microbots held in place not being affected by the electricity too badly. The attack stopped suddenly, but Hiro kept the barrier up to catch his breath. His body was beginning to fail him. The gash on his shoulder was still bleeding albeit slower now. His muscles ached from the strain as well.

A silver blade sliced through the shield and almost struck the boy. He rolled away quickly letting the wall of microbots fall to the ground. A piercing headache was pounding in his head. He had not had a lot of practice manipulating the microbots ever and it was beginning to show. Soon, the boy was not going to be able to continue using them.

"Getting tired are we?" Renjiro mocked down to the boy panting on the ground, "Why don't you let this barrier down and show your new family who you truly are. A failure; weak and selfish."

The boy's anger ignited. He dropped the barrier around the two and with newfound energy launched an attack on the man. Hiro drew his blade and stabbed vigorously at the man. He managed to get a hit on him on the side, but relentlessly continued attacking. He threw orange orbs at the man in attempt to trap him, but he was able to evade each one despite the injury. Hiro was solely focused on the man. He directed all of his hate into every strike rejuvenating the depleting energy that he previously had. The boy did not see his brother run beside him in an attempt to help. Hiro heard the movement on his side and swung his blade in the direction. He looked at the figure on the ground and gasped. He had attacked his brother, there did not seem to be any bleeding, but he dropped to Tadashi's side anyway.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Hiro pulled the helmet off of Tadashi's face to make sure he was okay.

Tadashi smiled at the boy. He was fine, the incredible armor that Hiro had made protected him, "I'm okay, promise."

Tadashi saw the man behind him crackle with electricity, but was not quick enough to warn his brother about it. The electricity struck him in the back making him collapse onto the ground. Hiro screwed his eyes shut and bit his tongue so he would not scream. Black spots danced in his vision, and the boy saw no more and stopped moving.

Renjiro pushed Tadashi out of the way and ignored his screams. He grabbed Hiro roughly by the ankle to drag him along. The man looked at the group of six staring at him. They were all fearfully glancing between him and the unmoving boy on the ground.

"Why don't you all do us a favor and pretend none of this ever happened," The man joked then added darkly, "You don't want to know what will happen to you if you don't."

More black robots appeared beside the villain to lift him off his feet taking him far away from the group on the ground.

Tadashi could only stare in horror as the figure got further and further away with his brother. He had just gotten Hiro back, and he was gone again. Tadashi slammed a fist into the ground as tears streamed freely. It was not fair. He had not even been able to reconnect with this version of his brother and he was gone.

A pair of arms wrapped around the distraught boy. Honey Lemon rubbed his back softly as he cried on her shoulder. Her reassuring words had not come to her. She was deadly silent as she looked into the sky willing for the young boy to return. GoGo sat down beside the pair and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He glanced at her to see the remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," GoGo put her head down in shame, "I should have gotten a hold of you sooner."

Tadashi nodded then averted his attention back to the rest of the group. Fred and Wasabi stood beside Baymax scanning the area for the man, but it was no use. Renjiro was long gone with Hiro with him.

Tadashi stood then walked over to Baymax, "Can you scan for them?"

Baymax turned his head toward the sky to scan, "I am unable to scan for Hiro. My sensors cannot scan that far. Hiro was developing a new sensor for me, but I do not know if it is finished."

Tadashi set his jaw, "Then let's go get it."

The rest of the group huddled around Baymax so he could take them back to Fred's mansion. Tadashi flew ahead of the group with vengeance in his heart. He would save Hiro and show him how much he cared. After that Tadashi swore he would stop Renjiro. He vowed to himself that the man would not hurt Hiro any more as he flew to the mansion.


End file.
